


Emily Bane

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: There's a new English teacher at the high school and, of course, she teaches Stiles. But she is human. Right? When Derek finds out that there's a chance his Mate's teacher isn't 100% human, you just know he's going to have to investigate. But the problem is, will she comply with what Derek and the Pack want, or will she fight them at every turn? Is she human? What will happen next?





	1. Miss Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: Emily Bane and Zoey Parker
> 
> I'm writing this for an awesome person on here – The Magnus Bane – so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some epic ideas – she helps me when I'm stuck in all my fics AND came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!
> 
> Please review XD

**Stiles**

There was a new teacher in Beacon Hills High.

Miss Emily Bane.

Tall, skinny, long black hair and blue eyes...To me there was nothing supernatural about her. I mean, she looked like a genuinely _human_ and not in the know about monsters and shit... Miss Bane looked and seemed like a normal teacher.

Of course, she was _way_ nicer than _any_ teacher in this school – *cough*Harris*cough* –, but that didn't make her a supernatural beasty. That only made her _awesome_!

She had taken over as one of the school's English teachers – thankfully replacing the useless one – and was, actually, my teacher. She made the subject interesting and had the whole class listening...

That was a miracle in itself.

Not to mention, she could deal with my ramblings if I came to class early! _Hell_ , Miss Bane would even start of the conversation and interject – when she could. She was _the only_ teacher in the entire school that actually seemed to give a damn about someone like me. She was the only one that actually made the effort or time to find out if something was up and try to help.

She was alright.

I mean, God, she didn't even bat an eyelid when someone – _Scott, it was all Scott_ – let slip that I was dating Derek, even though she knew how old he was and that he was once accused – _accused, not charged_ – or murder and stuff.

She was a cool teacher.

Anyway. I didn't have anyone from the Pack in my English class, which probably was a good thing. No immediate distractions and, you know, I could be as creative as I wanted without people realising – apart from Miss B, but Miss B was awesome.

"So, we're focusing on first person narratives – stories. Sure, a lot of authors prefer to write in third person, but sometimes you can connect with the main character better if you write from their point of view." Miss Bane was saying. "That's why I'm setting you the task of writing a short, first person narrative, fantasy story for Friday next week. We'll be going over different techniques in class but, for today, you can plan out what you're going to do. If you _really_ don't know, feel free to ask me."

Friday next week was the end of autumn term, ending for Christmas. Two weeks of completely nothing – hopefully.

But, hey, at least I had something _fun_ to focus on for now.

Of course, I was going to take one of the Pack's _many_ adventures, change the names a little and write from my point of view. And, yes, the dialogue would be changed ever so slightly – _ok, a lot_ – but that's not the point. The situation and the outcome would still be the same.

I was _so_ in my element.

* * *

By the end of the lesson, I had planned out the story and started writing my first draft. So far, I think it was going alright.

I had, literally, just but my notepad into my backpack, when in _fell_ Isaac, Jackson and Scott. The three where in a pile on the floor, all looking up at me, grinning – Jackson had turned into this giant puppy ever since he realised the Pack accepted him...it was nice not having him take the piss anymore.

"What am I friends with?" I sighed, smiling a little. "Are you guys going to do this _every_ Friday?"

"Yeah, pretty much." they replied.

"Sorry about them, Miss B. I've tried training them, but it doesn't work."

Miss Bane just laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, I know all about misbehaving children." she grinned. "Now go on, it's the weekend. Get out of here, go have fun."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I chuckled. "Bye, Miss!"

I pretty much ran out of the class room, literally stepping _on_ the three guys on my way out, leaving them to scramble to their feet and run after me.

I guess you really _couldn't_ break routine.

* * *

"Dude, you realise your English teacher isn't human, right?" Scott asked as soon as we started walking into the newly refurbished Hale house.

I just snorted, taking it as a joke.

I mean, that's what he was doing – joking.

Right?

Miss Bane wasn't a supernatural beasty... She couldn't be.

Could she?

No, no, she couldn't. She was nice and normal and _human_. _One_ new person in this town had to be _at least_ a little normal for once!

"Scott, stop it. No she's not." I said, rolling my eyes, opening the front door.

Stepping over the threshold, I was hit with warmth and this overall hominess that you wouldn't have thought would have come from the skeleton of the house that used to stand here. But, over the summer, with _a lot_ of hard work, we had fixed it up completely. And, with my _awesome_ eye for all things, well, _awesome_ and with the girls' help, it was fully decorated from top to bottom.

"Hello, wolfies, we're home!" I yelled.

I knew I didn't have to; I probably deafened some of them _every time_ I did that, but it was just too fun to not do.

"We know, we can smell you from a mile away." Peter droned.

"Really? Only a mile?" I retorted. "You _must_ be getting old, Zombie-wolf."

Before Peter could move, Derek was in-between us in an instant, facing his uncle.

"Don't even think about it." he warned.

"You spoil all the fun, nephew." Peter sighed, continuing into the living room.

One of the advantages with dating the Alpha – you can deflect the ex-psycho uncle. I liked that power _very_ much.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." I grinned, as Derek dragged my forwards.

Of course, his only reply was this weird rumble-thing... I just knew to take that as a happy sound.

" _Derek, Stiles' English teacher is Big Bad."_ Jackson called from the kitchen.

What came from the Alpha next, not such a happy sound...


	2. Emily Bane

**Emily Bane**

Stiles was, obviously, one of my better students. Some of the others were... _difficult_ at best, but that was to be expected. I mean, I had dealt with some _very_ difficult children already, and I hadn't been in teaching for long!

It was hard trying to teach some days though, especially when my fox – _yes, I'm a were-fox_ – was too close to the surface.

But hey, I had a good handle on it.

I hadn't been in California for too long, only moving from Washington four months and nineteen day ago – ish – and I had been working at the Beacon Hills High for three months and three days now.

Now, we were only a week until Christmas holidays and it was almost 2013!

December 21st couldn't come fast enough!

For now, I just had to put up with grading a shit load of essays and quizzes, most of which wouldn't be above a C minus. Of course, there would be a few B's and _only two_ A's, but the majority would be C minus or below.

Honestly, it made me wonder what the teachers at this school did for the kids to get such bad grades! Yeah, sure, the blame couldn't be put on the teachers – the kids decided whether or not to turn up and focus – but the least they could do would be to make the lessons _interesting_! Hell, the number of students that get B's in my class now is higher than the number of B's I got at the beginning of the year, just be me making the lessons interesting!

People confused me.

* * *

I had literally only just finished packing my car – a red Camaro – up for the night, ready to take the fifteen minute drive back to my apartment. It was already gone 7:30 in the evening and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Maybe have a whiskey or two.

 _Yeah, what are the chances of_ that _?_

Sighing, I slammed the boot of my car before digging in my pocket for my keys. I mean, there was no way I was carrying my car home _again_ , especially when there was still a chance people could be out and about – _at least last time it was only the drunks that would have seen..._

"Just focus on getting home, Emily." I muttered to myself.

Yeah, I know, ' _talking to yourself is the first sign of madness_ ', but I didn't care. Anyone who met me would probably think I was insane – in a bad way... Of course, few that actually stopped to get to know actually enjoyed my insane – in a good way – ramblings. Now that many did, though.

Of course, that was what made talking to Stiles easy, as well as one of the reasons I talked to the kid. I knew what it was like to have no one to talk to because they thought you were weird as soon as you opened your mouth. Of course, some of the things Stiles said were hilarious and strangely sounded like things _I_ would say.

It was kind of creepy, but kind of cool...

Anyway. Home. Yes, good idea.

* * *

I was five minutes – ish – into the drive when I saw it.

It was just a flash, a blur... Well, that's what it looked like at first.

When I saw the flash again, I caught a glimpse of red eyes.

_Alpha wolf... Fuck!_

Not too far in front of me was a turn onto the Preserve... Seemed as good of a place as any to face him/her. I mean, less likely for humans to see anything happening, especially if those humans happened to be hunters...

So, yeah, turning onto the Preserve, I drove in as deep as I could before the trees made it impossible for me to go any further.

Of course, I wasn't stupid.

I wasn't moving until the wolf showed its face.

"Come on, Em." I mumbled to myself. "Not like it's the _worst_ thing you've faced."

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I leaned back in my seat, folding my arms over my chest. I could see the faint outlines in the dark of the forest of six – no, _eleven_ – people... But not all of them were wolves.

Four were human.

Of course, that wasn't uncommon. The majority of Packs included human members. They were what kept the human side alive in us supernatural beings. And there was also the fact that humans could also be a supernatural's Mate.

Hell, my Uncle – married into the family – was human, but he was my Aunts Mate.

Humans were good.

When they weren't trying to _kill_ you, that is.

"Come out when you're ready." I sighed, knowing they could hear me. "Otherwise I'll just turn around and go home."

That's all it took for the Alpha to walk out, standing in the light that my headlights gave off.

Suffice to say I was surprised to see it was Derek Hale...

_Does Stiles know...?_

Well, my question was answered when the rest of the Pack walked out and, standing on Derek's right, was _Stiles_.

Then I spotted Scott.

And Jackson.

And Isaac.

And all of the ones I see them hanging out with.

 _Well..._ That _was unexpected._

" _Get out of the car."_ Hale growled, red eyes flashing.

Rolling my eyes, I thought it better to slip out of my car rather than wait to be dragged out of it. Getting out my own was _way_ more preferable.

"Well, must say I did expect _this_ to happen." I sighed.


	3. Submit

**Emily Bane**

" _Well, must say I didn't expect_ _this_ _to happen." I sighed._

I watched as, slowly, they formed a loose circle around me, Derek staying directly in front of me. I should have guessed that they would try and make it impossible for me to run; it's what they all did.

I kept clenching my hands at my sides, trying my hardest to put up a confident front. If I was anything less than that, I would lose this standoff...and I _so_ wasn't prepared to do such a thing!

Glancing over at Stiles, I noted the kid was bouncing up and down slightly; a ball of nervous energy, just like he did whenever there was a test that he was _determined_ to ace – he _always_ did. He was biting his nails, frowning, and a crease in the middle of his forehead... It was obvious he _really_ didn't want to be here.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" I sighed, raising an eyebrow at him, faking a smile that I had perfected over the years.

"I'm sorry." Stiles muttered, shuffling, eyes darting everywhere.

Stiles must have been _the only_ genuine person I had met in my life. He was only seventeen, yet he seemed _far_ older yet somehow _far_ younger... He was intelligent, there was no doubt about that, but he hadn't been tapping into his full potential. I must say I had been trying to help with that, but it was hard to do without revealing who I really was.

_At least now I don't have to worry about that._

"It's ok." I reassured him, my smile turning genuine. "It's not _your_ fault."

Turning sharp eyes back to the Alpha wolf, I made sure to straighten up as best as I could, attempting to make myself look taller. It was something I had learned to do, to try and fight off any... _unwanted_ company. Not that that had always helped.

"Why are you here?" Hale demanded, eyes still a fierce red.

_Defensive, of course._

"To teach." I replied.

And that was the truth. All I wanted to do was stick around one place for more than a few months. All I wanted to do was _teach_. I _liked_ teaching, it was what I wanted to do – _obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it_.

But Derek wasn't going to believe me. The way he started walking closer, slowly backing me up, made that very clear to me.

"Don't lie." he growled.

" _Derek_!" Stiles hissed. "She hasn't _done anything_."

"Yet. She hasn't done anything, _yet_."

"Derek, I know her! Miss B's a good person, she cares. Just because people have screwed us over before, doesn't mean she will! And don't try and tell me to shut up or to move class, because you _know_ it won't work. Just...give her a chance to explain. Please?"

Derek just looked at Stiles, the two of them glaring at each other for a time. From what I had heard – from Scott and the rest of Stiles' friends – this wasn't how they always acted with each other... I guess it went to show just how much Stiles _really_ stood by what he said...

_Yep, definitely my favourite student._

After a few minutes though, Hale's head dropped slightly before he turned back to me, still glaring.

"Fine. You can stay." he sighed, speaking as if the words physically pained him. " _If_ you submit, that is."

"FUCK OFF!" I shrieked.

_Like hell am I doing that!_

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me, eyes glowing that bright red. Of course, never one to back away from something like this, glared right back, my eyes glowing purple with faintly pulsing black and white specks. We just kept getting closer and closer, our claws extending.

The wind started to pick up, as it did whenever I got angry. The thing is, I could control the element – fire, earth, wind, water – and sometimes they reacted to my mood. Not all the time, just sometimes.

That was why the wind had grown stronger.

I heard a small gasp before, suddenly, Stiles had gotten in-between Derek and me, facing the Alpha wolf, pushing him back gently and just wanting to go.

I noticed the possessive grip the Alpha wolf had on the seventeen year old's waist, dragging the boy as close as he could. Stiles didn't acknowledge it, just continued to push Hale away.

"This isn't over." the wolf bit out.

"But it is." I smirked.

With a small jolt of his head, the rest of the Hale Pack started to leave as well.

But, of course, one came up to me.

He was easily identifiable as a relative of Derek's – his Uncle, obviously. I didn't know the guy's name, only that he was a Hale himself. Besides, even if I _didn't_ know, I'd be able to tell by looks alone. I mean, have you _seen_ their bone structures?!

"It's a shame really. You would have made a wonderful addition." the guy told me, a small grin on his face. "A pretty face like you is _always_ welcome to join."

"I prefer being alone." I snarled, turning away.

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do."

The guy grinned, stepping closer, his grin growing slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But, just as he opened his mouth to say more, he was quickly cut off.

" _PETER!"_ voices from deeper into the woods called.

"Ah, maybe some other time." he winked as he started to jog away.

"Dude, I'm gay!" I called after him.

"It's always the pretty ones."

With a sigh and a small shake of his head, Peter Hale was gone...

_That was weird..._

* * *

**Stiles**

Back at Derek's house, everyone went their own ways.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac went up to their rooms – Danny followed Isaac –, Scott and Allison went into the kitchen, Jackson and Lydia stayed on the porch outside, while Derek and Peter followed me into the living room – as always.

I knew Derek was mad, it was obvious. It also wasn't the first time, so I knew he'd be pissed for a few days – possibly only minutes if I had my way – and then he'd forgive and forget, and go back to trying to get rid of my favourite teacher.

Sighing, I flung myself face first down onto the couch, gripping my hair hard. I could practically _feel_ the tension in all my muscles, could _hear_ them grinding against each other.

It was _horrible_!

But I just lay there and waited for the inevitable growl to come from my _built-like-a-fucking-brick-wall_ boyfriend.

"Why the _hell_ where you defending _her_?!" Derek spat, right on cue.

"Because, no matter what she is, Miss B is _different_!" I yelled into the pillow.

"How do you know?!"

"Because she actually _cares_ about people like me, unlike every other _useless_ member of staff at the _fucking school_!"

Even _I_ could tell that everybody had stopped talking so they could listen in, _that's_ how quiet the house had gotten.

I fully expected the question of what I meant by ' _people like me_ '. I never expected it to come from Peter, but I expected it. So I answered as honestly as I could.

"People like me, as in: geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worms that do the work set at school, hand homework in on time, read for fun, and study." I sighed, flipping onto my back. "People who get jumped every other day at school, people who bruise and scar easily. People that have trouble trying to act like nothing's wrong and that it's all fine when your head is making it difficult to do one little thing, because it's all fucked up with a disorder that the rest of the staff seem to completely forget about, meaning you get landed with so much _grief_ when it isn't even your fault. She lets me talk her ear off whenever I have a lesson with her, she _encourages_ it. The last person to do that was my _mom_ , so it's nice to have somebody else do that after seven years. Do you really think someone _evil_ would even give the time of day to someone like me? Would actually give a crap and ask how I'm doing, or help me out? She's one of the good guys, it's obvious! And I wish that for once you would all _believe me_! No one ever believes me but I end up being right anyway, and I'm going to shut up now!"

Breathing heavily, I noticed how badly I was shaking, how tightly I had clenched my fists. I noticed the stinging in my eyes and the raw, closed feeling in the back of my throat.

I didn't think I would go _that_ deep _that_ fast...

Hesitantly, I glanced over to Derek and Peter, both of whom were staring at me a little wide eyed and paler than usual.

_Great going, Stilinski... You have to stay here tonight._

Groaning quietly, I flipped over so I was on my side, facing the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around myself, clenching my eyes shut, just hoping that the conversation would just _end_ now.

I heard a single pair of footsteps leaving the living room, and, for a moment, I had a sinking feeling it was Derek. But, as soon as a hand touched my arm, I knew Derek had stayed and Peter had been the one to leave, closing the door behind him.

Carefully, Derek slipped onto the couch behind me – it was big enough –, facing the same way and wrapping his arms around me from behind. He rested his forehead on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him as his warm breathe raised Goosebumps on the back of my neck.

"I love that geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worm that is you." Derek whispered, kissing the back of my neck. "I love everything about you. I'm sorry."

Derek didn't apologise much, it was one of the reasons that made me forgive him any time he _did_ apologise. He only did when he _truly_ meant it and _that_ made him different from every other fucker in the world.

Slowly, I relaxed back into the warmth that all werewolves seemed to have. It was _really_ cold night – for us humans – so having my own personal heater was a _massive_ plus. Skilfully turning around to face him, I moved closer to Derek, burying my face into his chest.

"Will you stop trying to hurt the only teacher that gives a crap about me?" I ask, quietly.

"For you, I'll try." Derek replied just as quietly.

That would do. For the time being.


	4. A Fiery Morning

**Emily Bane**

Waking up Saturday morning, I had the _worst_ taste in my mouth.

Coming home the night before – after the whole thing with Hale – I had drunk my weight in whiskey, having a few bottles of the good stuff stored away.

I couldn't believe the nerve of some people, but I should have expected it from werewolves. I suppose I should explain – any and every encounter I had had with werewolves ended in a fight to the death, which I obviously won, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

I wasn't sure what it was, I just didn't get along with werewolves and werewolves didn't get along with me.

Humans, I was great with, same with other were-foxes.

Other supernatural creatures on the other hand...well, it depended on what they were I guess. Besides, I hadn't met many others apart from werewolves, were-foxes and the rare were- _lion_.

Anyway, that wasn't where I was going with this! How could someone be so asshat-ish that they think it's alright to _demand_ someone to _submit_ to them?! Who would be so idiotic to think that was alright?!

Stiles was the only one that seemed to be thinking straight, something that I expected from my favourite student. From the moment I started talking to the kid, it was obvious to see that he had grown up way faster than he had to. I mean, I had see his records – he was the youngest in his year and his mom died when he was ten, only having his dad left who just so happened to be the Sheriff. The kid was most likely left home alone for the majority of his time, before the whole Pack thing came about, yet he had to be one of the happiest, brightest and bubbliest.

Stiles would definitely be the one that would be on my side during this time, well...for the most part. He would be the voice of reason. He was caring to those who were or seemed to be weaker – or the weakest in a situation. But, considering a certain person he was directly related to, I expected nothing less.

* * *

**Stiles**

I placed the sixth – and last – plate of pancakes on the table; I was ready to just go to sleep again. I mean, did you know how early you had to wake up to make so many pancakes?! All six plates had thirty five pancakes on them, meaning that all together there were two hundred and ten.

I already knew that: Allison and Lydia would eat two each; Danny and I would eat four each; all six wolves would eat thirty three each.

The pancakes I made were always rather thick and large, but they weren't as dense as they sounded. They always turned out to be light and fluffy. Mom taught me the best way to make them when I was six, showing me what to do so we could make them together for dad's birthday.

After she passed away, I didn't make them as much; the Pack had only had them once before, which was how I knew how many to make. So it was going to be a surprise for them.

While I waited, I set about getting the coffee sorted. Since it was brewed and I knew how people liked it, I thought it was only logical that I got it ready for them.

Allison had it with cream; Boyd had it black, with sugar; Danny had it just black; Erica had it with cream and sugar; Isaac, Jackson and Scott actually didn't have coffee – they had hot chocolate, so I made that separately; Lydia had it in a way similar to a non fat half caff-triple Grande quarter sweet sugar free vanilla extra hot extra foamy caramel macchiato; Peter would either have water or juice, but if he had coffee it was usually with hazelnut and caramel; Derek and me had it the same – in the style of a white chocolate mocha.

By the time all the cups were placed on the table – everyone sat in the same chair, every time – I heard people crashing around upstairs. I was so used to it now that I couldn't find it in myself to find it weird that I felt so much like a parent, even though I was the youngest in the Pack.

Turning around to put the pan and everything into the sink, I noticed that I still had a bit of pancake mix left. Now, not being one to waste and knowing that there was always a possibility that _someone_ would eat more than usual, I thought there was no harm in making a few more pancakes. I mean, I could get at least six more out of it.

Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Allison and Erica were the first ones into the kitchen, the five of them falling into their seats all bleary eyed. Derek always sat at the head of the table – _Alpha, duh_ – putting him directly in front of me, making it easy for me to reach out and run a hand through his hair – _I couldn't help it, it was so soft!_ Besides, Derek liked it too...

"I swear, you're like a mom." Jackson grinned, slightly.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, turning towards him slowly.

It wasn't the way he had said it, it was just what Jackson had said that got me. It just felt so... _emasculating_. I mean, just because I liked to cook and I liked taking care of people _and_ I was with and Alpha male, didn't mean I was woman.

I mean, no offence to women, they are awesome and all, I'm not a sexist asshole or anything, but just because I was gay and liked certain things didn't make me one like Jackson seemed to be suggesting!

I didn't know how it happened, considering I had only put the pancake mix in the pan a minute before hand, but suddenly the contents of the pan went up in flames, the fire springing half way up towards the ceiling, the burning substance close to my arm.

Everything after that happened so quickly: Derek pulling me away from the stove; the rest of the Pack running downstairs; Peter throwing Derek a fire extinguisher... The fire was out in minutes, but my heart was still pounding in my chest, black smoke swirling around the kitchen even as everyone moved to open the back door and the windows, whilst Danny tried to stop the fire alarm.

I just stood there, staring at the pan, wondering what had even happened... Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Allison could back me with saying how long the pancake mix had been in the pan, knowing how ridiculous it was that a fire started.

It didn't make sense.

As soon as Derek had thrown the fire extinguisher to the side, he was immediately in front of me, gripping my shoulders and making sure I hadn't been burnt, panicking more than any of us had ever seen. But I couldn't do more than just stare, surprised.


	5. Keeping Safe

**Stiles**

Sunday was the same as Saturday, only with more unexpected fires. It seemed to be anytime someone made a comment that annoyed me, or when I was got a bit too excited, or...well, any time I felt a strong emotion, a fire started close by.

We all almost had heart attacks when one of the old and destroyed pillows in the living room went up in flames...

I freaked out so much that I ended up locking myself away in the basement for a few hours, until Derek managed to get the door off and come down to me.

We were all hoping it was just very strange coincidences, which was why I still went to school on the Monday – December 17th.

Now, unfortunately, my first lesson on a Monday was – you guessed it – English. I had waited right until the last second to walk into the classroom to avoid any unnecessary uncomfortable-ness – I don't care if that's not a word, it is now – with Miss Bane. I mean, it was still _really_ awkward, even if I wasn't involved in the whole ' _submit now_ ' thing...

Well, by that I mean I wasn't _directly_ involved in it in the sense that I was agreeing with them. I mean, Miss Bane had been in Beacon Hills since the beginning of the school year – probably a short time before that – and she hadn't hurt anyone. Hell, there had been absolutely _nothing_ supernatural going on in the town so far this academic year!

But the Pack was always paranoid.

Briefly, I wondered if I could change what I was doing for the creative writing task and write about what was happening now. Of course, I didn't think that would help my case, to be honest...

I noticed, as Miss Bane started the lesson, I couldn't keep still. Nothing was working in keeping me still, nothing that I had worked on with Derek and Peter was working. I kept shifting every few seconds, tapping my pen against the table... It was going to be such a _long_ lesson...

* * *

As soon as class had finished, and everyone had left, I stayed behind. I had a free period anyway, so it wasn't like I was missing anything. Well, I was supposed to meet Scott and Jackson at this precise moment, but that could wait...

"Is everything alright, Stiles?" Miss Bane asked, staying behind her desk whilst I stayed next to my table.

"I'm really sorry for the way everyone acted and that I didn't stop them. I really should have stopped them quicker, but I didn't think – as usual." I rushed. "To be honest, Derek shouldn't have said that, I told him – all of them – that you weren't like the others. Just because we've had trouble before doesn't mean you are. And, yeah... Sorry."

Surprisingly, she just smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"It's fine, Stiles. I'm, used to it." she told me, shrugging slightly, turning back to clearing her desk.

And wasn't that sad? She was _used_ to people acting towards her as Derek and the others had... I mean, sure, before I was used to it too...but I wouldn't be able to handle it if they went back to being jerks to me.

I walked closer until I was able to sit on the table in front of Miss Bane's desk, placing my backpack on the floor.

"So... Am I allowed to ask what you are?" I asked, quietly.

"I'm a were-fox." she sighed. "I can manipulate the elements."

I couldn't deny that that was cool, which I obviously told her, because it was. I mean, you didn't meet a were-fox often – definitely the first I had met. Besides, controlling the elements? Now, wouldn't that be great – a white Christmas, a nice summer... It would be lovely!

"You know Derek needs you to submit to him..." I whispered.

"I can't do that, Stiles." she sighed. "I'm sorry.

"I get it. I'm trying to get them all to stop, but it's hard... To be honest, I don't think you should have to."

"Well, I knew I could count on you."

As I went to speak again, I noticed Miss Bane straighten up and slowly look towards the door. Turning the same way, I found the entire Pack – apart from Derek and Peter – standing there, glaring at the only decent teacher in the school.

I could only give her an apologetic look as they dragged me away.

* * *

The whole day, I tried to get a chance to properly talk to Miss Bane. The only way the awkwardness was going to go away, and I could make her see that the Pack really wasn't as bad as they made themselves out to be, was if I could talk to her.

But the Pack kept getting in the way.

It got to the point where I was beginning to get _really_ pissed off.

I could feel this burning all over the more they kept getting involved... It was an irritating feeling that made me even more agitated as it grew. I was worried it would get to the point that steam would be coming off of me, or that I would burn someone else.

By the time we got back to Derek's house, I actually wanted to throttle someone.

"We're _trying_ to keep you safe." Scott groaned, repeating what he said for the past three hours.

I froze, my back straightening, going completely stiff. I was good at keeping things to myself, pretending I was alright. But, at this moment in time, the dam broke, everything I kept down since Scott was turned spilling out.

"Like you kept me safe when Gerard used me as a punching bag? What about when I called you when I was holding Derek up in the pool, did you keep me safe then?" I screamed. "And did you ' _keep me safe_ ' when those witches took me last year, and almost _killed me_?! Or what about..."

"Stiles..." Allison started.

"No! Scott tried to kill me during his first full moon, so did Isaac! You're all great at looking after each other, but when it comes to the spaz everyone is suddenly too _busy_! I've gotten good at looking after myself and _knowing_ when I'm in trouble. You don't have to ' _keep me safe_ ' when I'm talking to my _teacher_!"

As I turned around, my arm flying out to the side, the trees closest to us caught fire, going up in flames in seconds.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so hot headed... There was no more burning feeling.

What was happening to me?!

I didn't notice that everyone was suddenly moving as fast as they could to get rid of the fire, Peter and Derek running out of the house to do the same... All the while, I just stood there, staring.

It was then that I made the decision to talk to Miss Bane as fast as possible, even if that meant making up some extravagant lie to deter the Pack.

I needed to know what the _hell_ was going on here; otherwise I could end up hurting someone. Or worse, killing them...


	6. Prometheus

**Stiles**

In the end, I didn't need to come up with some extravagant plan to tell the Pack, so I could go talk to Miss Bane. I guess I should explain – I had learnt a few things from Danny, in regards to hacking...so I now knew where Miss Bane lived. It was probably a bad plan, turning up at my teacher's house after I had hacked into the right databases to find it out without her knowledge... But I had to. It was the only way I could figure out what was happening. Well, I hoped it was – she was a supernatural like the Pack, but none of them knew what was happening with me...Miss Bane was my last chance.

The only thing I had to do now was find a way to get to her without the Pack noticing. Or following me... I had gone through the plan all day, trying to make it so I wasn't actually lying and would be left alone.

Of course, what happened on Monday, with setting trees on fire, could help with that.

Sighing, I grabbed what I needed from my locker and stuffing it all into my backpack, zipping it up and hefting it onto my right shoulder.

I just hoped this was going to work.

"Stiles!" Isaac grinned, bounding up to me. "You're still coming to Derek's, right?"

"Yeah, later." I nodded. "I have a few things I need to do."

As if I had blown a dog whistle, Scott and Jackson appeared on either side of Isaac, all three of them frowning.

"Like what?" Jackson asked. "Is this because of what happened yesterday?"

"No. Guys, I just have to grab some things for my dad." I told them – not a lie. "And, you know, take him dinner. He's working through the night again, and I _know_ he'll break his diet if I'm not there to make sure."

"But you're still coming though."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded, turning to walk out to my Jeep. It was amazing how much the Pack reminding me of little kids, constantly needing reassurance over the littlest thing – especially when it came to me. But I suppose that came with being the Alpha Mate and all that.

By half three I had finished the grocery shopping – making sure to pick a few things up for everyone in the Pack.

* * *

By twenty to five, I was at the station having dinner with my dad – I made sure it was healthy, yet something I knew he would like. It was, actually, surprisingly easy to find something he liked that didn't break his diet.

It was half past five that I reached Miss Bane's apartment complex.

I took a moment before I left my Jeep, just to – attempt – to steady my nerves. Even though it was my plan, it was still terrifying. I mean, what if she couldn't help me?! But she could manipulate the elements, so surely she could help me with my problem... Right?

God, I didn't even know! But I had to do this.

Getting out of my Jeep, I walked the short distance from the parking lot to the building, taking the elevator up to Miss Bane's floor.

The metal box didn't go fast enough for my liking. I swear, it always went slower when you were in a rush!

* * *

**Emily Bane**

I had gotten home earlier than usual, which was a _blessing_! Being a teacher, whilst being rewarding, _definitely_ had its down points.

I loved English. I loved teaching. I loved being able to help.

But some of those kids just made it so _difficult_.

Sprawled out on the couch, a few fingers of whiskey in the tumbler on the coffee table, I was settling in for a night of watching some trash TV. Well, at least for a little while, I still had a few things to grade.

But I wasn't going to think about any of that now. No, for now I was going to relax.

Or that's what I was the plan, until I heard someone knock on my door.

I couldn't think of anyone that would be knocking on my door. I had no friends. I didn't know my neighbours. Any and all one night stands had been at _their_ houses... No one knew where I lived, so why was anyone knocking on my door?

Groaning slightly, I rolled – literally – off of my couch, landing in a crouch. I stood up slowly, keeping my eye on the door – you could never tell if anyone was going to break it down – extending the claws on my right hand, just in case.

Then I caught the scent of anxiety, Adderall and werewolves. Sighing, a retracted my claws before opening the door, an eyebrow raised.

"Something's wrong with me." Stiles rushed out, bouncing on the spot slightly before I could say anything. "We don't know what it is and you're the only other person that might know, so _please_ help me!"

"Do there seem to be spontaneous fires anytime you have some kind of strong emotion?" I asked, deciding to just get straight to the point. "Do you seem to be losing your temper more than before?"

"Yeah... Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Sighing, I grabbed the notepad by my door and a pen, quickly writing down my cell number and handing it to the kid.

"You're ancestor is Prometheus. You can control fire." I told him. "I'll teach you how to control and use your power, starting Saturday."

"Why do I have your number?" he asked, confused.

"So you can tell me when the dogs are in their kennels. See you Saturday, Stiles."

* * *

**Stiles**

Then she shut the door.

I stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell had just happened. I didn't even realize I had started walking until I had reached my Jeep.

I decided then and there that I was making a stop before I went to Derek's.

Now, in Greek Mythology, Prometheus was one of the Titans, son of Iapetus (also a Titan) and Clymene, an Oceanid. His brothers were Epimetheus, Atlas and Menoetius. The name derives from the Greek word meaning 'forethought'. During the Titanomachy, the war between the Titans and the Olympian gods, Prometheus sided with Zeus, helping to overthrow the old gods. Siding with the winning side, Prometheus avoided being punished with the rest of the Titans and was therefore not sent to Tartarus, the Underworld. In all accounts, Prometheus was presented to be the protector and benefactor of mankind. In an event called Trick at Mecone, he tricked Zeus by asking him to choose between two offerings; beef hidden inside an ox's stomach (something pleasing hidden inside a repelling exterior) or bones wrapped in glistening fat (something inedible hidden inside a pleasing exterior). Zeus chose the latter and hence, a precedent was created in what humans could sacrifice from that moment; so, they kept the meat for themselves and sacrificed bones to the gods. As a result of the trick at Mecone, Zeus was infuriated and decided to hide fire from mortals as punishment. Prometheus, in an effort to help humanity again, managed to steal fire back and give it to humans. More enraged, the father of gods asked Hephaestus to create Pandora, the first woman, who according to Hesiod, would bring troubles to mankind. He also punished Prometheus by having him chained to a rock, where an eagle ate his liver during the day, and the liver was regenerated during the night due to Prometheus' immortality. He was later saved by the demigod Hercules.

And apparently, _way_ back when, I was related to him.

I was related to the guy that loved mankind far more than the Olympians. I was related to the guy that gave fire back to mankind.

Right. Ok. I would say it wasn't at allfeasible... But, considering some of the things I had seen, it wasn't that crazy. And, well, I guess it kind of explained the fire... I think... I didn't know!

I didn't know.

I didn't know and I just wanted to forget. And that was why I was going to grab a bottle of my dad's Jack Daniels and drink until I black out.

That was the plan.

That was, really, the last thing I remembered.


	7. Hangover

**Stiles**

Waking up in the morning was absolute _hell_.

My head was pounding, everything hurt... But I think the worst thing was I still remembered what had happened with Miss Bane. Groaning, trying to roll away, my sluggish brain caught up with the act that someone was there with me, running their fingers through my hair.

_Where was I?_

Cautiously opening my eyes, I noticed that the living room was fairly dark; noting that the curtains had been drawn and no lights had been turned on. Everything was peacefully silent and dark.

Looking up, I found Derek looking down at me – my head was resting on his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair, taking parts of the pain away as he did so. He was unnaturally calm right now, but I didn't doubt that there would soon be some yelling. Sighing, resigned to that fact, I decided to just get it over with now.

"What happened?" I croaked, quietly, my mouth dry.

"We don't know, you tell us." Peter snapped from a few feet away.

The sudden change in dynamics felt like the equivalent of being punched multiple times in the stomach, the notion immediately making me want to throw up the alcohol in my system.

Derek growled quietly at the angered zombie, thankfully at a decibel that didn't cause my head to protest, the sound oddly soothing even though it was meant as a warning to the older wolf. I heard Peter huff a long suffering sigh, mumbling about going to make coffee and that he was glad I was alright...

I honestly thought that, now Peter had left the room, Derek would get mad, start yelling... Well, maybe not yelling, but I _definitely_ thought he'd start giving me a piece of his mind!

But he didn't. He just continued to run his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't understand just why he wasn't mad. I couldn't understand why he wasn't questioning me, about why I had gotten drunk. I couldn't understand what was going on and my head hurt far too much!

The silence, not matter how much my head appreciated it, was unbearable and awkward. I wanted Derek to say _something_ – at a reasonable level – to berate me like he usually did! Why wasn't he?

"I was worried." Derek spoke quietly after a while. "Still am... What happened, Stiles?"

"I wanted to forget." I muttered, turning on my side so I could burrow my face into Derek's stomach. "I don't feel good."

"That would be the hangover." Peter huffed, walking back in and setting something on the table. "Water first, coffee later."

I only made a small humming noise to let Peter know I heard him, curling myself further into Derek instead of turning around to face the zombie behind me.

"Go back to sleep, Stiles." Derek muttered.

Who was I to argue?

* * *

It took four hours before I felt any better – I slept for two and a half of those, drank at least ten glasses of water, threw up, drank some coffee and ate toast. To be honest, I didn't see the ' _fun_ ' in getting drunk if this was the outcome... Why people thought it fun was beyond me.

Peter had called the school saying I wouldn't be in for a few days because of a migraine – he could do a _scarily_ good impression of my dad – so I didn't have to worry about going in. I was just glad that I had read ahead in all of my lessons.

Derek and Peter had explained what had happened the night before. They explained how I walked to the house, stumbling and mumbling with, what I said was, my second bottle of Jack Daniels swinging from my hand, a quarter of it gone. They had all been waiting outside when I had showed up, managing to get to me before I decided I was tired... Apparently, the whole time I was saying something about ' _fire_ ', ' _Miss Bane_ ' and ' _Prometheus_ '.

"You weren't making any sense." Derek said. "We couldn't get a proper read on your emotions or heart rate – the alcohol was obscuring them both."

"It was disconcerting, to say the least." Peter added.

Sighing, I lay back down on the couch, head in Derek's lap yet again – just because I was feeling better, didn't mean I wasn't still feeling sick. And I explained. I explained that I had gone to see Miss Bane after having dinner with my dad. I explained that I had asked if she knew what was wrong with me. I told them exactly what Miss Bane had told me, and I explained that I just wanted to forget about it.

I had to restart the story twice – once because of stuttering and again because I was talking far too fast to be understood.

"She's going to help me handle them." I finished. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"You won't hurt anyone." Derek interrupted.

"You don't know that. I could have set one of you guys on fire yesterday, instead of the trees! I don't want to hurt any of you and the sooner I learn to control _this_ , the better."

The intake of breath was enough to tell me that Derek was about to argue. I should have known to be honest, he doesn't trust easily... But, surely, he should trust my judgement. So I just screw my eyes closed and waiting for the verbal onslaught.

But the argument never came.

No. Instead, Derek managed to drag me closer to him, running a hand through my hair again... It was the best reassurance I had had in quite a while.


	8. Sleep

**Stiles**

Saturday came and we had now finished school for the Christmas holidays. In the last few days it had gotten colder, and there was talk of snow coming soon – could you imagine, a white Christmas?

It was slightly hard to keep happy, even with the prospect of a white Christmas, when I almost set people on fire at random points every day. I hated being a danger to the people I loved, I hated that I couldn't control the sudden fires... I was going to end up seriously hurting someone – or worse, setting the Hale house on fire again. I couldn't do that. Not to Derek, not to my friends. I had to get a handle on this stupid fire thing before anything like that happened! So, obviously, you could understand my relief when Saturday rolled around. Now, I knew I wouldn't be able to control this weird ass fire power after one lesson with Miss Bane, but at least it was a start, you know?

I had texted Miss Bane to let her know that the Pack was as ready as they were going to be for her arrival... That had been, around, ten in the morning. Now, sure, I told her to come around any time, so I thought she'd be around after lunch. But she wasn't. She stopped by after dinner, wearing sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, stinking of alcohol.

I knew the Pack could smell the alcohol on her too, that much was obvious, so what little trust that _may_ have had in her was almost-to-completely gone. Derek seemed to be debating whether or not to just kick her off the property – even Peter didn't seem so willing as to let her teach me anything if she was in such a state. And the Betas? Well, they just sneered at her. In all honesty, I could understand why they were all reacting like this. If any of them were in my position, I would probably be the same way... But I trusted Miss Bane. I trusted her more than I would any other teacher at Beacon Hills. I didn't know why... There was just something about her.

"What?" she asked, coming to a stop once seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"You, uh... You reek of alcohol." I muttered. "Are you going to be able to teach me?"

"Yes, Stiles, I can still teach you. I just needed to calm down to be around a Pack of other supernaturals – anyway, can't get drunk, remember?"

I didn't think the explanation helped her out with the others, but it was good enough for me. The smell of alcohol wasn't _that_ strong and she was right, it wasn't like she could get drunk – something I _really_ needed to remember.

"So," she grinned, cracking her knuckles. "Shall we start?"

* * *

To say the training was brutal was an understatement. First, Miss Bane had to get me to cause a fire, to see how much power I had in me... By her reaction to what she saw, I'm guessing she wasn't expecting as much as I really had. She recovered quickly, getting back up to boiling point by throwing me around like a rag doll, the burning fire building up inside me slowly, the heat causing an immense pain as if lava was being poured over you at a snail's pace. The pain would get so bad that I would start to sweat and shake, my skin turning this nasty sunburned colour... At one point I couldn't contain the screams, feeling like I was being burned alive from the inside out, everything overheating all at once.

Through this, I could still see Derek's reaction – only Derek's. He had started to shift, his eyes glowing red and his claws extended, getting ready to attack. Not that he got that far.

"He's a big boy." Miss Bane told Derek, calmly. "He needs to handle a little pain, at first, if he's ever going to control this."

But the pain only got worse. I didn't care if everyone was watching me, I didn't care who was there, but it got so bad that I was in tears, trying to do anything to stop the fire inside of me.

"PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. "I CAN'T... _PLEASE_!"

The pain was too much.

It was the worst pain I had ever felt.

It was the pain from injuries from all our adventures, from the night Scott had been bitten until now; it was the pain of the scrapes and broken bones from when I was a kid; it was the pain of losing my mom; it was the pain from the nightmares and thoughts of losing my dad; it was the pain of _everything_ mixed together and then some!

I felt too hot.

Hotter than I had ever felt before and I was _sure_ steam was coming off of me. It was getting to the point where it was getting hard to breathe, to the point where I _knew_ I would be having a panic attack if _someone didn't make it stop_!

* * *

Almost three hours it had gone on for. Almost three hours of that torture. But, hey, I knew it wasn't going to be easy... Miss Bane had explained how any time she came to help me control my newfound powers if would feel like that, and the pain would only decrease once I started to get a handle on them. But it would take time. She had explained it to all of us, even telling the Pack that there would probably come a time when I would wake up in the middle of the night like that, because my body was trying to acclimate to the changes.

"I'll drop you a text the next time I'm free and see if we can do this again. Until then, goodbye." Miss Bane said, giving me a small apologetic smile. "And, trust me when I say, baths help to relieve the aches and pains after something like that."

"Thanks for the heads up, Miss." I slurred, tiredness quickly taking over me.

"Stiles, we're out of school – call me Emily. Anyway, I'll leave all now, goodnight."

That was all I heard before the front door shut, leaving me in the living room with ten of my favourite people.

I couldn't even think about moving to go anywhere, so I just nuzzled close to Derek as my eyes started to droop. I was ready to go to sleep and I was sure that nothing could stop that from happening.

" _Nephew, why don't you take Stiles upstairs? He'll be far more comfortable."_ I heard Peter say, softly. _"We'll clean up down here."_

" _That's not a bad idea."_ Derek sighed. _"Night, everyone."_

I was too tired to protest about the fact that Derek was carrying me up the stairs, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I didn't know why, but I just liked Derek doing this kind of stuff...it proved to me that the hard-ass Alpha was just a front he put up and, secretly, he was a big Softy-wolf.

I was pretty sure I was going in and out of consciousness because, next thing I knew, I was lying on the big squishiness that was Derek's King sized bed, with said Alpha wolf snuggled behind me under the covers. Sighing contentedly and yawning slightly, I forced my aching muscles to turn me over to face the sour wolf, shuffling closer once I had turned, burying my head in his chest.

* * *

**Emily Bane**

It had been hard watching my favourite student going through so much pain, but I knew it was something he had to do. He had to get used to the pain. I remember when I had to try and get a hold on my powers – being able to manipulate the elements wasn't easy! The pain, especially when it came to fire, was excruciating.

I hadn't expected Stiles to harness that much power. Sure, I expected him to have a lot, but not nearly as much as he possessed. It was amazing that he hadn't already started to burn out from not being able to control it, but the kid was strong. Stronger than people gave him credit for. It made me wonder, though, what had brought his power out now. It would have made sense if he had turned eighteen, the whole coming of age thing and everything...but he hadn't. He was still seventeen. It was intriguing.

I ran a hand over my face as I relaxed back in the bath, the bubbles from the bubble bath I had put in swaying. Bubble baths weren't something I made a common occurrence, only ever getting the bubble bath once every other month of so... Tonight had felt like one of those nights. I mean, they were relaxing as hell and the lavender scent was a sure way to get me off to sleep at night; it was heaven. Besides, baths really _did_ help relieve aches and pains!

Thinking back to Stiles and his friends, I couldn't help but miss the thought of having a Pack, but knew that me leaving my family behind had been a good thing. I hadn't belonged there, even if they were my own kind. But I missed it. I missed having people around that you could rely on. I missed having people to come home to every night.

"God, I need to get laid." I muttered to myself, slowly sinking further into the bubbly water.

It had been _months_ since I had met a girl whilst out drinking, _months_! That wasn't good! So, it was only natural that I was determined to find someone, and soon, to take the edge off, help me relax and have fun for the night.

There was a club in town, like _Jungle_ , only this one was for women. I couldn't remember the exact name of it, but it didn't seem too shabby – _definitely something worth checking out tomorrow night._

"They won't know what hit them." I chuckled, quietly.

* * *

**Derek**

I watched as Stiles slept next to me, the beating of his heart consistent and calming. After he had rolled towards me, I had thought he was going to wake up – but he hadn't. He just shifted closer and was out like a light, his head against my chest.

In the past, I would only ever ' _cuddle_ ' with the people I was in a relationship with after sex; no exception was ever made... Stiles was different. Stiles wasn't just another person. He was my Mate. He was the exception to every rule I ever made and, truthfully, I didn't mind. I liked that he was the exception to the rule.

Running my hand through his hair, I made sure to leech some of the pain he was feeling, to help him relax a little better, as well as to make it easier for him in the morning.

I watched as Stiles sighed a little as some of the ache left him, his body relaxing a little more as he lay in my arms... It was things like this that I looked forward to when we slept in the same bed, just being able to see him so calm and relaxed for once, instead of running around because of some assignment or another – or another Big Bad that had come to town. It was rare that he was calm and quiet – not that I didn't love his usual loud mouth, energetic self – and I always took pleasure in knowing that part of that was because of me. Stiles had openly admitted that he slept better when I was in bed next to him and, when pushed for a reason why, he had added that he didn't seem to be bothered with nightmares when I was there with him. When he had told me, he had said it in such a quiet voice that I thought I had imagined it. He had looked so worried, as if I might turn around and poke fun at his admission. It had hurt – not that he thought I would use something like that to make fun of him, but because it obviously must have happened to him at some point for him to be worried about it happening. I didn't question him though; instead I had wrapped my arms around him and admitted that it was the same for me, telling him how I hadn't had a nightmare about the fire ever since we had been together.

"What have you done to me, Stiles Stilinski?" I chuckled, quietly, bringing him closer to me.

It wasn't long before I started to fade into unconsciousness, turning my face into Stiles' hair. His scent was always so calming, the perfect thing to help me sleep.


	9. Zoey

**Stiles**

Over the months, I started to learn to control my new found powers. I was still a bit iffy, but I saw progress from when I first started training with Miss Bane - _sorry,_ Emily. Outside of school, I was to call her Emily, not Miss Bane. It was a little difficult, trying to remember, even though it had been three months...

It was now spring and we had a week off - this break was needed, let me tell you! I had already started waking up in the night, burning from the inside. I would wake up screaming, almost throwing myself off the bed, almost hitting Derek as I attempted to crawl out of my own skin. All I wanted was for the pain to stop! It got to the point where I could only get two to three hours of sleep a night, sometimes even getting only twelve hours of sleep a week. My dad had started worrying from day one, the Pack's worry was increasing with each day... I didn't like making them worry! But Miss Bane said that it would get better soon. That by the summer the waking up in the night should stop. Hopefully, that meant I would be able to fully control the fire soon, use it to our advantage when a new Big Bad came to town.

On this day, Mi- _Emily_ had taken us just outside of the town, to this patch of land that was so far out of everybody's way that it would be a surprise to see anyone other than all of us. She had told us that, now I was gaining some control, she was going to bring the Pack into my training - show them how they can help me practice, like they do each other. All I could think was of how nice it would be, to be able to train with them and not have to sit on the sidelines anymore. I could actually be useful, just like the other humans in the Pack.

"Ok, you ready, kid?" Emily asked me, getting ready to throw me around - just like any other training session.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, cracking my neck and stretching my arms out.

I closed my eyes, finding it was easier not to see the attack coming when we did this - if I saw, I dived out of the way... How was I supposed to get better if I _dived_ out of the way?! So, taking a deep breath, I tried to block out everything around me, focused on keeping calm and staying in control.

I focused on the slight wind swirling around me.

I focused on my heartbeat.

I focused on smell of Derek's cologne drifting over to me.

I just focused on keeping my cool.

But the impact never came. I wasn't thrown to the ground.

I wasn't tackled.

I was just left standing there.

Frowning, I opened one eye, seeing what was taking so long.

Emily was standing there, a small flame coming out from her hand, staring at something that was standing between us.

It was a woman.

* * *

**Emily**

It was like a dream, you know - or, well, a nightmare, really. This was something I _never_ thought would happen. I mean, why would it?! It had _never_ happened before! But, you know, what a way to run into someone you spent the night with.

She had pitch black hair and bright blue eyes, the colours standing out against her porcelain pale skin. Though small, her legs were long; skinny with a slightly flat chest; high cheekbones; lips plump, full and pink. Her ears were pierced - piercings all down her left ear and, on her right, an industrial bar, a cartilage and a double hole - as well as her eyebrow, not to mention the sleeve of tattoos on her left arm.

She was gorgeous. Well, of course she was, it was one of the reasons I hit on her.

_**FLASHBACK - 3 MONTHS AGO - 11PM** _

_I walked into the club, the music pounding, completely assaulting my ears. It would have hurt, was I not used to it. The only light in the place was the strobes flashing around, lighting up different women scattered around the dance floor and bar. It was almost as good as '_ Ladies Night _' at this one bar in Virginia..._

_Looking around, I couldn't decide where I should start, who I should try speaking to first... So, instead, I decided to grab a drink - let myself relax before finding someone to enjoy the night with._

_It was easy to get a drink from the bar - just some simple flirting and, bam, instant drink. Taking a small sip from the whisky in my hand, I turned and leant back against the counter, looking around the room. There were groups gathered on the dance floor, bodies writhing and grinding against each other. It had been a while since I had come to a club and seen people letting loose and, let me tell you, it was nice to be back. Nice to be around the freeness._

_That was when I saw her._

_I saw the piercings._

_I saw the leather jacket and purple Henley._

_I saw the tight black pants._

_I saw the beanie - something that should have looked out of place but just...completed the look._

_She was gorgeous - and just my type. But I had to be subtle..._

_**(A few hours later)** _

_Ok, so I may have took something so I could actually get drunk - yes, there was something that could do that! And, now, I was a little more than tipsy and happily dancing away with Blondie and Ariel - those weren't their actual names, that was just what I called them in my head. For the first time in a long time, I was having a blast!_

_When I saw the gorgeous girl from earlier staring at me - watching me as I danced. Smirking to myself, I may have let myself get a little carried away with my dancing. But, hey, I was - almost - drunk!_

_As I continued to grind and roll my body against the others, I could feel eyes burning into me. Looking out of the corner of my eye I could tell that, yes, the gorgeous girl was staring intently, pupils slightly dilated._

_It was definitely a good night for me._

_I made my way over to the bar - to her - quickly, not wanting to miss this opportunity. I could smell the whiskey in her class from the edge of the dance floor, could hear her heartbeat slowly get faster. I leant on the counter next to her, closer than strictly necessary, ordering myself another drink before I turned my attention to the dark haired beauty next to me._

_She was still watching me._

_"Emily." I told her, smiling slightly._

_"Zoey." she replied, running a hand through her hair._

_"Hm, knew your name would be just a beautiful as you."_

_And she laughed. Just a small giggle - more of a chuckle. But I was fucked. I came to the club, looking to just hook up with someone for the night. But I was hooked the moment I heard that sound._

_For a moment, I wondered whether or not I should do this. Whether or not I should rethink going after her. In the end, I decided why the fuck not? Live and let live, right?_

_"Wanna get out of here, gorgeous?" I asked after a few minutes._

_"My place or yours?" she purred._

_**END OF FLASHBACK - Back to present** _

We had ended up going back to her place, stumbling through the door and tripping over practically everything. I mean, it was hard enough to walk through someone's apartment when drunk, but doing whilst having your tongue down their throat? Well, that just makes it that much harder. We had spent the night together - what a night it was too... And I had left in the morning, before she woke up, just like I had originally planned to do.

And now she was standing in front of me, crossbow in hand, staring at the flame I had created.

"Emily." she scowled.

"Zoey." I gulped.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."


	10. Who?

**Stiles**

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."_

I watched as Emily stood there, staring at the crossbow. She extinguished the flame in her hands, lowering her arm slowly.

"Um, I'm not evil and you'd be murdering me in front of my students?" Emily tried, raising an eyebrow.

With her eyes narrowed, _Zoey_ cocked her crossbow, her finger twitching slightly on the trigger. I moved, slowly, towards the Pack, trying to get a better look at the situation. I couldn't understand why she was doing this - it wasn't like we were hurting anyone, we're the good guys! When I was close enough to the Pack, Derek grabbed my hand, dragging me closer to him. His jaw was set, eyes sharp, as he looked over what was happening, muscles drawn tight just in case.

"This. Isn't. Funny." Zoey spat. "We aren't some joke. Now, tell me _why_ \- and make it fucking good - should I not take you out?"

Emily didn't seem to know what to say for a moment, she just looked... _sad_ , I suppose was the right word. She didn't say anything, so Zoey went to pull the trigger.

That was when Derek intervened. He let go of me, moving towards the Hunter with the crossbow, growling slightly. Suddenly, the crossbow was pointing at him. My throat went dry, tightening as I saw the arrow's head aiming straight for Derek's heart. My heart rate sped up as I felt the fire starting to build. I felt my very thin control on it start to weaken and crumble. How could I keep in control when someone I loved was being threatened?

"Who are you?" Zoey demanded.

"Forget them - they're just kids." Emily rushed. "This is between you and me."

"You're all supernaturals, aren't you?!"

But no one said anything.

"AREN'T YOU?!" she screamed.

Lydia and Danny immediately raised their hands and muttered ' _human_ ', whilst Allison calmly walked forward until she was standing to Derek's left.

"I'm a Hunter and you're not going to hurt these people." Allison told her, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, just run home to mommy, kid. Don't you know you're supposed to be a leader, not a fighter? This isn't for you and these ' _people_ ' aren't for you either." Zoey snarled.

I didn't need to see Allison's face to know her expression had darkened - I could tell in the way Scott's whole demeanour shifted.

"My name is Allison Argent and these people are under _our_ protection. I'm a fighter when someone threatens _my_ friends." Allison declared, her voice low and threatening as she grabbed her throwing knives. "Who the hell are you?"

Zoey was, practically, slacked jawed. Her eyes were wide as her arm fell, the crossbow pointing to the ground.

"An Argent." she muttered before speaking normally. "I'm Zoey Parker.

This time, it was Allison who was surprised. She was staring at the woman in front of us, as if she couldn't believe Zoey was who she said she was.

"Why are you?" Allison asked, the threatening tone gone from her voice.

I watched as Zoey glanced at Emily, bother of them fidgeting uncomfortably as colour flooded their cheeks - _well, that was interesting_. Zoey's free hand went to her hair, running through it as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, it was _personal_..." Zoey squeaked, slightly, coughing to set her voice right. "But I found out Beacon Hills had a Pack and, well, who could resist?"

"This Pack is on our side. Derek Hale is the Alpha." Allison commented, gesturing to Derek. "You've heard of the Hales, right?"

"Yeah, I heard they died in a fire..."

"Laura, Derek and Peter Hale all survived. Laura Hale was murdered ten years after the fire - Derek is now the Alpha."

"No one ever tells me this shit. You should have just _said_ you were a Hale."

As Zoey grumbled, she unloaded her crossbow, placing the arrow back in her quiver and placing the bow over her. It...wasn't expected.

"Are you really Zoey _Parker_?" Allison asked, her tone almost hopeful.

"In the flesh." the ravenette confirmed, bowing slightly with a small grin.

"Did she just... _bow_?" Isaac whispered.

"Damn right I did, Goldilocks."

* * *

We ended up going back to Allison's house to see Chris, no one really trusting Zoey enough to take her back to the Hale house. Chris actually seemed to know a lot about the Parker family, expressing his praise - however small - before filling her in on, well, _us_. Whilst Chris explained, he kept Zoey away from us, talking to her in the kitchen whilst the rest of us sat out in the garden.

"Well... _That_ was interesting." I mused, leaning back against Derek's chest.

"That's definitely one way to put it." Emily muttered.

I looked around the circle we were sitting in, everyone that could tuning into hear the conversation going on inside, whilst the humans - and whatever I was - sat their quietly. I only ever seemed to be ' _quiet_ ' when I was with Derek - he kept explaining that it was something to do with his wolf and the fact he and I were Mates and shit. I didn't really understand it, but I just nodded along for the sake of it.

Being quiet was fine. It was the not knowing that had me fidgety. My anxiety didn't seem to be a good mix with my new powers, making them peak slightly whenever I got that way. Panic attacks were not fun with the fire, sure I had only had one but I never knew when I was going to have another until it landed on me. I could feel it. Feel the heat bubbling. Feel my skin crawling and crackling. It didn't hurt or burn like it used to, it was just an uncomfortable sort of feeling that spread through my body. It only burned if it was about to explode out of me. Thankfully, those feelings would leave once I could control it fully, once I had enough practice. I could only hope that day would come sooner rather than later.

"Do you think she'll side with us?" Isaac wondered, glancing up from his seat on Danny's lap.

_"Ask me yourself, Rapunzel."_


	11. Like Fire

**Stiles**

Zoey Parker. It was hard to describe her.

She was bubbly, yet serious, no always able to take or make a joke.

She was sweet and kind, but guarded.

She didn't trust people easily, so it kind of strained the relationship she had with us all - especially Emily's.

When something new turned up, she was worried for everyone's safety but her own - once you got through to her though, she would die for you.

She could be funny, but it was so rare to see - almost as rare as hearing her laugh.

Zoey was hard and rugged, like she saw the world for what it was, yet she wanted to be a part in changing it.

In a way, she was a lot like Derek when I first met him - only a little bit more upbeat.

It was strange, having Zoey around. I mean, when we first met her, she wanted to kill us. Now, after she had spoken with Chris, she was almost part of our team - just like Emily. It was... _insane_!

Now, it took a few months until Zoey actually trusted us. She worked with us countless times, she saw how we worked and how we interacted with each other and people outside of our group.

It took until the end of June for her to finally start to trust us. Even then it was only a little!

* * *

It was June 28th when I finally got a handle on my fire. There was no more burn, no more pain, no more being uncomfortable... It was the most amazing feeling! I had gotten the best night's sleep, I felt calmer than I had in _months_!

For the first time in months, I was confident enough to go near the oven and cook - without the fear of causing a fire. I was actually able to make something, everyone making these little comments, but nothing happened.

No fire was started.

Emily just grinned, giving me a thumbs up from across the room - Derek decided to pick me up and spin me around. This was a small victory but, of course, I could still slip up - it was early days!

"No one can ever fully control their other side." Emily had explained to me. "Fire is one of those this you can contain and sometimes control, but never trust. You have to be right on top of it, all of the time."

That much was obvious. A fire always had a mind of its own, so of course I would never be able to manage it all the time. There would be days when I couldn't keep it under my hat - I would need to find somewhere to just explode. Some days would be easier than others, I knew that.

But, for now, I was happy.

* * *

I had gone outside somewhere in the afternoon, sitting on the decking out front of the house, just staring out at the trees. It was calming, a nice quiet place to go when everything just got that little bit loud inside - whether that was the house, or my head. I could just sit down, stare at nothing and empty my mind... It was soothing.

It was best at sunset, though. Just the colours all blending together, the shadows it cast on the trees... It was so beautiful that you just had to stop and stare.

"Thought I'd find you here." Zoey's voice came from behind me.

I just hummed, not wanting to destroy this perfect peace just yet.

Zoey sat down beside me, not saying another word as she did so, following my lead and staring out into nothing. We had done this a lot, just sat outside and said nothing to each other. Well, ok, lie. We would speak a little at a time, leaving long pauses between each new little conversation. We didn't really need to say much.

She just sat down beside me, just waiting for me to start a conversation - just like she always did.

"So, you and Emily." I said.

"Don't go there, kid." she sighed.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious you both want it."

"It's not that simple."

"It was for me and Derek."

Almost always, Zoey and I would end up speaking about her and Emily's relationship - or lack thereof. Ever since they had gotten past their uncomfortable stage of being around each other - which had only been three weeks ago - they just kept gazing at each other when the other wasn't looking, turning away as soon as the other turned their head. It went back and forth all day, neither of them wanting to catch the others eye.

They both sucked at hiding the fact they wanted the other - probably had ever since their 'one-night-stand' thing. We had heard _all_ about that - Zoey decided that Emily needed to answer just a few things...

"You and Derek are different." Zoey muttered.

"That's what you think." I shrugged.

How could it be different? They looked at each other the same way I looked at Derek, before I started dating him. There was nothing different about it - apart from they were female, one was a human hunter and the other a were-fox... There was nothing else different about it.

Honestly, I just thought they were scared. Scared to let the other in at this time. But, just like a fire, this kind of thing could never be fully controlled.


	12. Control

**Stiles**

It didn't take long for something to happen with Emily and Zoey. It was a matter of _weeks_ , in fact!

You see, it was another Big Bad that made it happen.

See, we had been hunting down this Minotaur. Yeah, I know, weird huh? Never had I thought we'd come face to face with a Minotaur! Well, ok, it wasn't so much face to face as it was face to back as we ran away from it. Yeah, that's right, we ran away! That thing has pointy horn-things, _anyone_ would have ran away!

Anyway, not the point.

It started off small. First, it was one of them resting their head against the other's shoulder as we researched, keeping as still as they could so they didn't wake the other up. It was almost always Emily slumping against Zoey.

Second, they had worked out this little routine. One would wake up, fixing up two cups of coffee, drinking from one and leaving the other on the side. As soon as the other strolled in, they would make breakfast for the pair of them - it was stressful to make breakfast for everyone when we had a ' _case_ ', so that was my time out from cooking. It was small, yes, but it was all very domesticated.

Third, the touches. Now, our little group were no strangers to touch, all of us being friends - or, at least, getting close to being friends. But Emily and Zoey? Well, they were a little more touchy with each other, compared to how they were with the rest of us. A casual brush of the hand here, an arm wrapped around shoulders there...

It just slowly progressed.

I just watched them both, not being able to help but to think they acted just how Derek and I had, right before we got together.

Even the Pack noticed, all of them smirking every time something new emerged.

Emily and Zoey, though, had no idea.

* * *

_"DEREK! LOOK OUT!"_

_"STILES, JUST HIT IT ALREADY!"_

_"I'M TRYING, THE ASSHOLE KEEPS_ MOVING _!"_

So many things were shouted across the empty field, everyone trying to come out of this fight alive.

Zoey, Peter, Isaac, Danny and Lydia came circling from the left, Allison, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Erica and Jackson came circling from the right, trying to confuse the creature. Emily helped them out, manipulating the wind to blind the creature with twigs and leaves, leaving me to try and use my fire to finish it off.

The problem?

Well, it kept moving and I hadn't practiced all too much with _moving targets_! That was my next stage in training, which I was supposed to have started already!

It was an extremely frustrating situation.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SPREAD OUT!" I yelled from where I sat in a nearby tree.

Apparently, even though I had this cool fire thing, I still had to be treated like a fragile human. Which, fair enough, since I was still learning... But they couldn't treat me like that forever, you know?

"WE SPREAD OUT FURTHER, IT GETS AWAY!" Jackson growled.

"YOU STAY CLUMPED AND I BURN YOU!" I shrieked. "DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Another great thing about being an Alpha's Mate? The Pack _had_ to listen to you. They had absolutely no choice in the matter - they went against the Alpha's Mate, they went against the Alpha.

It was simple as that.

At the beginning, I had abused that power just a smidge. I mean, the Pack wasn't as tight back then as it was now - Jackson was still kind of an asshole, Lydia kept pretending, Isaac was still cold, Erica was still trying out her new bitch-act, Boyd was trying to avoid anyone but Erica and Isaac. All I did was get them the back off a little, just rein them in, nothing too extreme. I may have gone a little overboard with Jackson, at first, but that was neither here nor there...

Well, it wasn't anymore...

As soon as the command had left my mouth, all the Betas started backing up slowly - even Zoey took her cue from them. Derek, however, was still hesitant. All I had to do was glare at my Sourwolf, the green eyed Alpha backing away with a small growl.

He never liked thinking I could be hurt.

"STOP THE WIND!" I called across the Emily.

 _"IF I DO THAT, IT'LL-"_ Emily started.

"JUST DO IT!"

As soon as the wind was gone, I struck.

* * *

People got away with only a few singes from my fire. I was a little crispy, but that was to be expected - the Minotaur was _way_ worse! Well, it would be, it was dead and wouldn't be terrorizing the town anymore.

Derek had, immediately, jumped on me, fussing over the minor injuries I had acquired from using my fire. I only had them because I was still learning, in time I would be able to use it no problem, no marks left on anyone. Derek was just a protective guy.

Much to my pleasure, it seemed, Emily was the protective type too.

See, though people weren't hurt badly by my fire, that didn't mean they weren't hurt by the Minotaur.

As the creature had been blasted with my flames, its large body had spiralled to the ground, the tip of its sharp horn catching Zoey. It had caught Zoey's thigh, ripping through the material of my jeans to tear through skin.

To say Emily freaked would have been an understatement.

I had watched as Emily piggybacked Zoey back to the house.

I had watched as Emily let no one but herself tend to Zoey's wound.

I had watched as Emily had hugged Zoey, so tightly I thought she would break bones, demanding that the ravenette never scare her like that again.

I think that was the moment Zoey realised. She had realised that Emily had already accepted this thing that couldn't be controlled, much like I had done with my fire. She had realised that Emily wasn't trying to fight it, wasn't trying to push it back, just like she was.

When Zoey hugged back, I didn't know if that meant she had accepted it to, or if she was just opening herself up to trying.

Either way, I was happy.

Well, I had been happy until Derek took it upon himself to throw me over his shoulder, as if I was a sack of potatoes!

Now, since he was far stronger than me, Derek could do this easily. My squirming did nothing to loosen his hold, did nothing to gain any reaction from me.

Well, not _nothing_. He just slapped my ass, telling me to stay still.

Let's just say, once he dumped me on the bed in his - and kind of ' _our_ ' when I was round - room, I was _far_ more than happy - if you catch my meaning!


	13. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE JUST STARTED UNIVERSITY!

**Stiles**

After the whole Minotaur incident, when I finally got back on track with my training and everything had relaxed again, I noticed how Emily and Zoey had become practically inseparable.

Well, it was more that Emily would constantly follow Zoey around and Zoey didn't mind.

It just reminded me of Derek. I know, I said it a lot, but it was true! Right before we started dating, Derek would always be around me. At first, I didn't notice, but then he started to lose his subtlety. It was kind of creepy - I thought he was just being a weird stalker, like back when Scott was first bitten... Then I found out what he was doing - _from_ Scott _of all people!_

Obviously, it was a werewolf/supernatural creature thing. You find your Mate, your instincts kick in, you want to protect your Mate and ' _claim_ ' them. That was the basic gist of things. It was a lot more complicated than that, but that was the easy version - the version I used to explain it to my dad.

I couldn't really tell if Zoey knew that or not. I mean, Allison didn't actually know about it, not until Scott told me! I was leaning more towards ' _no_ ', Zoey didn't know. But that was the thing - even if you didn't know, even if you found it weird, a part of you was completely fine with it.

Whilst I had found it creepy back when Derek was doing it to me, it wasn't as if I stopped him. In a way, I had kind of liked it. At first, I thought it was because it seemed as if was fully accepting me as part of the Pack, you know? Like, protect the human without a personal werewolf, kind of thing. In some way, it was like that! It just turned out to only be a part of what it was really about.

The problem, however? This kind of stalking thing could take months, even _years_ , before anything happened! Thankfully for me, when it was Derek and me, it had only taken a few weeks, though it had built up for a while... But Zoey and Emily? Who knew how long it could take them!

It wasn't like any of us could help speed it up, either.

Apparently, when an outsider tried to interfere, the supernatural would see them as a threat. Instead of making said supernatural act faster, it made them far more protective, making them stalk their Mate longer until they were sure their Mate was safe.

Supernaturals were weird...

Not that I could talk, since I kind of was one... But that was _completely_ different!

* * *

One day, only a week after the Minotaur, when things took an interesting turn.

We were all out for lunch, enjoying our time off now the threat was gone! And, you know, considering it was summer vacation too... We had gone to this local cafe, a really nice family place, you know? This place, literally, looked like a diner straight out of _Grease_ , right down to the uniform the staff had to wear.

Best thing about the place? A very good friend of mine worked there, always giving me a discount whenever I stopped by. Her name was Olivia Crystal Bishop.

Olivia - also known as Olive - was eighteen years old, but we got along great. My dad and our moms knew each other – back when she was alive – so we knew each other well. If it wasn't for my dad, Olivia's mom and dad would never have met actually... Her parents had moved New Orleans just after they had gotten married, and they had only moved back a few years ago – dad had kept in contact with them. Olivia's dad died a few months after they moved back to Beacon Hills... He died of lung cancer...

Olivia had long, dark chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. Even though she had a tan from the sun, you could still make out the freckles peppered around the nose; her lips thin. Usually, she wore slacks or dungarees, pretty much any masculine clothing that she liked... Of course, with her job at the diner, she had to wear this 1950s style waitress dress – dark blue on the top, light blue for the skirt, a white waist apron and white trim around the collar and sleeves...plus, white socks and black and white converse shoes. She was a very sweet person, easy to like – kind of like Danny. Most people loved her, but she knew if someone was fucking with her and, well, let's say that I had heard of some of the things she's done to people and that I hoped I never saw that side of her.

Derek had gotten _very_ jealous when he had first met Olivia, before he knew her story... It had been one of the best days of my life and I never let him live it down! Neither did Olive...

Now, Olive wasn't single, oh no. She had a _very_ lovely girlfriend - Skylar, or Sky as her friends called her. Sky was two years older than Olive and slightly taller. Her hair was dirty blonde, eyes a crystal blue to the point where she looked almost blind. Funnily enough, she actually needed glasses! Unlike Olive, Sky loved to wear dresses and skirts, but she was by no means a girly girl. She loved sports, was even on her college soccer team - the captain of it, in fact! She loved cars, loved the outdoors... Sky could take on any guy that came at her!

Of course, Sky was a flirty person. She didn't mean to be, didn't do it on purpose. If it was towards someone she knew - like me - it would be very playful flirting and, obviously, I knew it was all just a big laugh... When it came to someone else? That was when it could get a little messy.

When I thought back on this day, I would think that it would have been a good idea to tell Emily that Sky was Olive's girlfriend...

So, we had been sitting in the cafe, we had been eating, when Sky had showed up. She had spotted me, ran over and joined us for a bit - everyone but Emily and Zoey knew her, it was fine.

Now, like I said, Sky didn't flirt on purpose. Just, sometimes, the things she said could be taken in the wrong way.

Which was what happened when Sky said something about the low-cut of Zoey's shirt...

Thankfully, Peter had been sitting between Emily and Sky, being able to stop the were-fox from doing _God knows what_ to my friend! It was only then that I had explained just who Sky was, explained that she didn't mean what Emily thought she meant.

Suffice to say, both Emily and Sky were rather embarrassed...

* * *

It was after we left the diner, once we got back to the house, that Zoey confronted Emily. The rest of us, like the good friends we were, gave them some space...

Now, that didn't mean we didn't listen in, it just meant we weren't in the same room as them!

 _"So... What was all that about?"_ we heard Zoey ask.

 _"I have no idea what you mean..."_ Emily coughed, awkwardly.

_"Cut the crap, Em! You almost ripped that girl apart, I think I deserve to know why!"_

_"Because you're mine! You're_ my _Mate, not hers!"_

I groaned as soon as I heard that come out of Emily's mouth. I mean, that had to be _the worst_ way to tell someone that!

I silence just supported my thought.

So did the sudden blur of colour, the front door slamming.

Pushing myself away from the wall I had pressed myself against, I turned the corner in the kitchen to see Zoey standing there, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. And good for her! When Scott had told me about it all, I had fainted. Literally fainted. It had not been my best moment.

"I think I need to go talk to her." Zoey whispered after a few moments.

"I think it might be best to leave her alone for a bit." I mused. "She's going to be embarrassed. Maybe not a good idea to go after her now."

With a slow nod, Zoey muttered something about going home, dazedly dragging herself past us all. She made her way, zombie-like, towards the front door, opening and shutting it as quietly as possible as she left...

Definitely an interesting afternoon...

* * *

It was later in the day and I hadn't heard from Emily. I had sent her a text, wanting to make sure she was alright, but she didn't reply. Not that I blamed her, to be honest. I knew she would get back to me when she was ready, so I just left her alone, settling down to watch a movie with my Pack.

Of course, people had to go home - Danny had a family dinner, Jackson promised to spend time with his parents, Lydia and her mom were going shopping, Allison and Scott were having dinner with their parents. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were the only ones that didn't have to leave, considering they lived with Derek and Peter.

And me? Well, Dad had to work. What more could I say?

It was that night, lying in bed with my Sourwolf, that I asked something that had been on my mind for a while. I had never asked because something _always_ came up, whether it was a new Big Bad or some argument or another had sparked between the Betas... But, after what had happened with Emily and Zoey, I just _needed_ to know.

"Hey, Der?" I asked, quietly, snuggling myself closer to him.

"Hm?" he hummed, his hand running through my hair.

"What would have happened if we didn't get together? What would have happened to you?"

Derek's hand stopped.

From where my ear was pressed to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat speed up slightly.

"I would have gone mad. Slowly. A wolf, no supernatural creature for that matter, can live without their Mate." Derek answered, honestly. "It would get to a point where I would have to be put down, just so I wouldn't get to the stage of hurting anyone. There was a time I thought that would be the case... You always seem to prove me wrong."

I could only hope that Emily wouldn't get to that stage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'VE JUST STARTED UNIVERSITY!
> 
> Please, please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


	14. One More Day

**Emily**

My apartment door was locked.

My windows were locked.

I didn't want anyone to be able to get in. Why would I? I had completely embarrassed myself! I had completely screwed up and I had, most likely, just ruined my one chance at being fully happy.

I had tried. For months I had tried to hold it back. Tried to pull back my instincts and act as normal as I possibly could. I tried so hard to be cool around Zoey, but I had fucked up. I had fucked up all because of some human girl!

How pathetic was that?

I was lying on the couch, face pressed into the cushions, a bottle of whiskey dangling from my fingers. I wanted to do nothing but drink and sleep. All I wanted to do was forget about what an ass I had made of myself and, hopefully, everyone else would forget about it by the time I woke up.

_Yeah, I could dream..._

I couldn't get Zoey's face out of my head. The shocked, slightly scared, look she shot me before I realised what had left my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to do but run. I mean, there was a _reason_ I hadn't been in a long term relationship, why I kept having one night stands. Why I didn't stay in one place for too long.

I didn't want to get attached. It hurt too much.

But, here I was, already attached to Zoey. Attached to Stiles and even members of his Pack... I had broken my rule of not getting involved with _anyone_.

Look how well _that_ worked out.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered to myself.

I didn't know how I was supposed to look Zoey in the eyes again. How was I even supposed to be in the same room as her?!

No, I couldn't. I never could. I didn't know exactly how I'd be able to again. It would be better for everyone if I just stayed away. I mean, how hard could it be being a recluse? Loads of people did it! It couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

**Stiles**

I couldn't get it out of my head. What Derek told me, it just seemed to stay at the forefront of my mind, replaying over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened, if he and I never became, well, a he and I.

He would have gone mad, slowly; painfully. His wolf would have driven him insane, all because of me. He would have hurt people he cared about - Peter, the Betas, me... He would have hurt countless of people. He would have been killed.

Those were definites.

It hurt, knowing that my response to something could have meant Derek living and him having to die. It hurt, knowing that I could have been the one causing him pain. It scared me. Terrified me as I thought of what could have been.

And, now, there was a possibility that it could all happen to Emily.

_Great..._

I suppose you could say, because of this, I hadn't exactly been myself. I mean, it hadn't even been twenty four hours, but it was obvious. Well, to me anyway. I hadn't been able to find it in me to speak. Even when I did, I didn't say much. They all tried to get me to talk. They would say anything and everything they could think of, trying anything they could to provoke some sort of reaction.

I just...I just _couldn't_.

Derek tried the most, however. I think he was the one most affected by my change in behaviour. I mean, he was the one who would be most affected by anything I did. Just like _I_ would be the one most affected by anything _he_ did, or any change in _his_ behaviour. Derek tried, what I assumed to be, all that he could think of. He tried everything from bribing me with food, to trying to distract me with his sexiness.

Nothing worked.

Only when he realised did Derek drag me upstairs. He grabbed me by the wrist, his hold loose yet tight enough that I couldn't slip away. I didn't try to fight off his grip, not that I would be able to anyway. I just let him take me wherever he was going.

I wasn't surprised when he took me into his room, closing the door softly before he got me to sit on the edge of his bed. His hand slipped from my wrist into my own, his thumb rubbing against the back of my fingers as he crouched down in front of me. For the first time that day, I looked into his face.

He was worried; concerned. His face was drawn into a frown, his lips curling in slightly. Derek rested his forearms on my knees, picking up my other hand and holding it same as the first. He bent forward until his head was resting against them both, squeezing them gently as he sighed.

"Is this about yesterday?" Derek whispered. "About what I said?"

Biting the inside of my cheek, I just shrugged. There was no point in giving him a straight answer - he knew anyway. No matter what I said, he would know the answer.

"I didn't want to tell you. You always have this habit of dwelling on things that _might_ have happened." Derek admitted. "Everything worked out, didn't it? You don't have to worry about the ' _what ifs_ '."

"I know, but..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

Leaning forward slightly, I placed my forehead on top of Derek's, breathing in the scent of his hair as I clenched my eyes shut tightly.

"But what if it _did_?" I muttered. "What if Emily and Zoey-"

"It won't get to that." Derek interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let it."

That always seemed to be the answer. ' _I won't let it_ '. It seemed to be his favourite thing to say, when a problem occurred. Usually, it comforted me. Usually, it made me relax, knowing that my Big Not-So-Bad Sourwolf was on it.

This time, it did nothing but annoy me.

"You can't just say that every time, Derek." I sighed, lifting my head.

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, for one, because it has nothing to do with you. You were the one that told me that, if an outsider interfered, then it would be seen as a threat! You would only make it worse if you did anything."

I took my hands from his, running them over my face and into my hair, cupping the back of my neck as I reminded myself to breathe. Derek rocked back and sat on his heels, looking up at me with a worried glint in his eyes.

I stood up, walking away from the bed and paced the length of the room. I just felt so... _agitated_.

"Stiles?" Derek muttered.

"It's not like you can just _magically_ make everything better! You maybe ' _The Alpha_ ', but you're not a magician!" I snapped. "You can't control what people do, or think, or feel. So, how can you sit there and say ' _Because I won't let it_ '? That's not how it _works_ , Derek!"

I walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind me...

* * *

**Zoey**

I had wanted to go after Emily. I had wanted to talk to her and get some answers. But Stiles was right. It wasn't the best idea.

I hated it. Watching Emily run from me, fear in her eyes as it dawned on her. She just looked so scared, as if I was about to shoot her. Just like that night, just out of town, when I had found out what she was. Not my best moment, I must admit.

I couldn't say what Emily saw in my expression. Whatever it was, it certainly didn't reflect what I wanted to.

I wouldn't pretend to know everything there was to know about supernaturals and their Mates, but I knew enough to get the gist of things. So I knew what it meant when Emily had said I was hers.

When I had met her, in that club, I couldn't deny that there was a certain... _spark_. It was something I had never felt with anyone else. I had never come close to feeling anything like it before. The moment she said it, I could _finally_ put a name to it... But I never got to be happy about it.

I never got to turn around and tell her that she was an idiot; that she didn't have to get so jealous about some twenty year old being nice to me. I never got to tell her that she was stupid for not _saying_ anything to me.

Sighing, I slumped down in my armchair, in my apartment. I didn't really feel like going out, or going to see Stiles and that lot. If I left my apartment, there would be nothing stopping me from going straight to Emily. That was the worst thing I could do.

She wouldn't want to see me anyway.

At least, not _yet_.

But I couldn't stop wanting to go see her. It was the _only_ thing I wanted to do - go see her and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to go to her and tell her what an _idiot_ she was for running off; for thinking that I would just turn her away.

I wanted, _God_ how I wanted, but I couldn't.

Not yet.

I had to wait, at least, one more day.

I just hoped it wouldn't be too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS 2016 (I know it's tomorrow, but I probably won't update tomorrow, so I'll say it now)


	15. Gone

**Stiles**

I ignored any messages I got from the Pack. I didn't want to, _believe me_. I just didn't know what was wrong with me. Never had I blown up at Derek for something so pathetic! But what I said had been true... He couldn't control everything, no matter how much he may want to be able to in the moment. No matter how much _I_ wanted him to be able to...

I hadn't spoken or seen any of them in almost twenty four hours.

Before he had left for work, Dad had tried to get me to call Derek or Scott. To let them know I was fine and that I was planning to take some time to myself. I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I called, if I texted, then I would probably end up going to the house. I couldn't do that, not in my state of mind.

I knew he didn't like my decision. I could understand why. The fact I was avoiding my Pack for a couple of days, without letting them know I _would_ be back, wasn't the best thing to do. I had heard the stories of what happened to broken Packs. I had heard stories of what happened to the minds of the wolves.

I felt guilty. It was like a knife to the chest, knowing what I was doing to them. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't speak to them at that moment.

I needed to sort my head out before I did anything.

That meant a lot of TV and junk food.

I was wrapped in one of the fleece blankets that Dad and I kept on the back of the couch, a bowl of popcorn tucked between my knees and chest. I had a can of cola on the table, _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey - Disc 1_ playing on the screen.

Mom and Dad loved _The Lord of the Rings_ , the three of us always watching the trilogy whenever we had family time, back when Dad could get more time off. They would even read me the books... When I found out _The Hobbit_ was being made into a film, three films to be exact, I felt a mix of happiness and gut wrenching pain. Mom would have loved seeing the films... It was a way for me to feel close to her, a ways for me to feel like she was still with me.

Besides, it helped that Martin Freeman was in the film.

I hadn't gotten that far into the film when I heard a car outside the house.

My first thought was that it was Derek. Or maybe even Peter. They were the only ones I could think of that would turn up to my house, in a car. I paused the film, walking out into the hallway, towards the front of the house.

I looked though one of the windows at the front of the house.

I saw the car - it wasn't Derek's, nor was it Peter's.

There was a knock at the door.

Frowning, I walked the short distance to the front door. I picked up the bat that I had started to keep next to it.

Slowly, I opened the door.

* * *

**Emily**

I had barely moved from my couch. I didn't _want_ to move from my couch. I couldn't even tell how much I had drank. There was empty bottles laying underneath my table, tipped over on their sides from where they had rolled out of my grip.

I was _not_ in a good place. I knew that. I mean, sure I couldn't get drunk and my liver wasn't affected by the alcohol, but it was still not good for me to drink so much in only a day and a half, if that.

I kind of wanted to talk to someone.

I wanted to get what I was thinking off of my chest.

I didn't know who to turn to...

The only people I knew and were somewhat friends with, were Zoey, Stiles and his Pack.

Zoey was out of the question. Considering my thoughts were all about _her_ , talking to her was a _bad idea_! I mean, that would be the _worst_ thing to do! Stiles... Well, it would look weird if a teacher was meeting her ex-student in town, or something. God knows how many rumours would go around! Stiles Pack? I wasn't really close with any of them. I wasn't comfortable enough to talking with one of them about my _feelings_.

I was stuck.

I had nowhere to go; I had no one to turn to.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt alone. I felt like I was trapped inside a dark room and I couldn't come out. That no one was waiting for me on the other side. It sucked. I hated the feeling.

Sighing, I flipped onto my back. I wanted to sleep, just so I didn't have to think about any of it. Sleeping sounded like the best idea...

That was when there was a knock on my door.

I didn't move.

I didn't get up.

They just kept knocking.

And knocking.

And knocking.

"Take the hint!" I yelled, throwing am empty bottle at the door. "Go away!"

That was when I heard the door splitting.

* * *

**Derek**

I hadn't stopped pacing.

I had gone to Stiles' house after he left. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't let me in. I thought about slipping through his window or forcing the door open, but I knew that would only make it all worse. Besides, John wouldn't like that...

I left Stiles' front door the moment John got back. I explained to him as much of the situation as I could, asking if he could try and help out, try and get Stiles to talk to me. I asked if he had any advice he could give me, as a father, even if he wasn't mine.

When I got back to my house, I started pacing.

I hadn't slept.

I hadn't eaten.

I had barely drank anything.

I had barely spoken.

I had to keep moving, I couldn't stand still. If I stood still then everything would just build up. If I didn't pace, I would probably punch something or, worse, some _one_. I didn't want to hurt my Pack, I didn't want to be violent to them. I didn't want them to be scared of me.

I _had_ to keep pacing.

Well, that was, until Zoey ran into the house, just after two that afternoon.

"Emily's gone!" she panted. "I went to her place, the door was broken into and there was glass smashed on the floor, the table was in half... I _know_ someone took her!"

Of course, that was when _Scott_ sprinted into the living room from the kitchen.

"Stiles' Dad just called." he gulped. "Stiles is missing!"


	16. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know that it's been quite a while, but I've been having a lot of issues with family, University, my anxiety, etc. It's kind of knocked me off of my writing. Trust me when I say I'm trying to write for my fics as fast as I can.

**Derek**

Everything went red the moment the words were out of Scott's mouth.

I _knew_ I shouldn't had left Stiles' house. I _knew_ I should have sat outside the front door or his window, or even his bedroom door in John had let me, and waited until he let me in! I should have stayed, then, maybe, he wouldn't have gone missing.

I could feel my blood boiling, could feel a ripping inside of me. That was all. I couldn't see or smell or hear anything around me. It was like a box was around my head, blocking out everything else.

I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that my wolf was in my head, controlling my every action... And I had no way to stop him. I was now in the backseat of my own body, my own mind. I was no longer in control of anything I was doing.

It hadn't been like that since New York...

I could feel my claws of one hand digging into the soft part of my leg, hooking them in deeper as I started to lose myself more to my wolf.. Blood was already starting to pool out of me, dripping down my fingers, coating them in the slippery liquid.

With all the strength of my other hand, I flung it out to my side. I felt my hand connect with something hard. I didn't care what it was, I didn't care that I had broken most, if not all, the bones in my hand and wrist.

I just didn't _care_!

I wasn't in control.

I wasn't the one making the decisions.

I wasn't the one holding the reins.

* * *

**Stiles**

When I woke up, my head was swimming. It was like a drill was forcing its way through my skull, out of my head. My ears were ringing, so loud I could hardly hear anything. I could barely see, my sight blurring and spinning. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. My nose was invaded by this musky, yet clinical smell. It was familiar, yet I just couldn't place it. The smell almost burnt as I breathed in, scorching the back of my throat. I could almost taste it... I could feel something cold digging into the middle of my back, something gripping my wrists tightly, roughly.

_What the hell happened?_

The last thing I remembered was being at home, opening the front door. Everything after that was dark. I didn't see who was at the door. I couldn't say for certain what happened after I opened the door. However, I _could_ say that it definitely _wasn't_ a friend that I had answered it to. Well, that was kind of obvious, considering the position I found myself in...

My stomach churned violently every time I breathed in. Imagine what it felt like to breathe in after eating a mint - that was what it felt like, only so much more intense that it felt like I was burning from the inside out. It wasn't as bad as it was when Emily had first started training me. I doubted that anything could be as bad as that, though. But that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt.

Slowly, as I tried to keep my eyes open and stay awake, the ringing started to die down, and I started to notice slight sounds around me. A small humming from, what sounded like, an air vent. Well, at least, I _thought_ it was, anyway. Either that or I was hearing things, which, really, how hard do you have to be hit to start hearing things like that?

Everything else was silent, wherever I was. It was like there was a bubble around the place, blocking out any and all other sound. It didn't make sense, surely I'd be able to hear _something_ else. People, cars from outside, anything! But I was hearing nothing but the humming. Just the humming and...

_Breathing?_

Someone else was breathing; someone else was in the room apart from me.

I felt my eyes go wide as my chest grew tight, as if someone was pushing against it. It was the same feeling you would get if you held your breath, only far more noticeable. It was hard to breathe. My breathing slowed, every breath I took just as deep as the next as I stared at nothing right in front of me, the pressure on my chest increasing slowly. It was as the pressure increased that I started to panic, the feeling steadily getting worse. Then the headache came and I started to feel sick. I knew that the pain in my head was, probably, because of the lack of oxygen getting there, but it didn't help any - all it did was make me feel dizzy. I tried to lean forward, trying to relieve the pressure on my chest, but my bindings were too strong.

_What's going to happen to me?_

"...Stiles?" a familiar voice whispered from somewhere behind me.

The breath caught in my throat.

Everything stopped.

"Emily?" I breathed.

* * *

**Derek**

I couldn't tell just how long I was out of it for. By the time I came back to myself, the sun was setting and I was surrounded by destroyed trees. My hands were still healing, parts of my skin sewing itself shut around shards of tree bark.

I pushed myself up, leaning against one of the fallen trees, yanking out the debris from my hands. It was when I got the last of it out of my hands that this immense heat tore through me.

I was burning from the inside out, as if every bit of my insides had turned to lava. A scream was ripped from my scorching throat. No matter how hard I tried to keep it in, I just couldn't stop it from erupting. I could barely hear it echoing through the preserve, the beating of my heart pounding in my ears louder than ever before.

_"-rek? Derek?"_

I could barely hear the voice screaming my name. It sounded so far away. I wanted to reply to it, I wanted to call out to the voice, I wanted to let them know where I was. But I couldn't speak. No words came to my mouth, only my screams. Nothing I did, no amount of scratching at my chest or putting my hands through tree trunks, could stop my from screaming. Nothing could stop the pain.

 _"Derek?_...DEREK!"

Hands gripped my wrists. Their skin felt ice cold on mine, too cold to be comfortable. I tried to wrench away. I tried to get the hands to stop, tried to stop them from making the pain worse. But they let me go.

The voice that went with the hands kept calling my name. I couldn't tell who it was, the voice seemed so far away.

"Derek! Derek, you need to try calm down!" the voice yelled.

My head was swimming.

"Derek, come on, listen to me!" the voice screamed.

I could barely breathe.

"Derek, you need to try hold still!"

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know that it's been quite a while, but I've been having a lot of issues with family, University, my anxiety, etc. It's kind of knocked me off of my writing. Trust me when I say I'm trying to write for my fics as fast as I can.


	17. Not Good

**Stiles**

Nothing was making sense. I couldn't understand why Emily and I were…. Well, wherever we were. I was sure we hadn't pissed anyone off recently. I mean, we had all just kept to our little group. We hadn't faced anything since the Minotaur. There hadn't been any sign of something new being in town. So, the question was, what was going on?

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the room around me, finally coming back into focus. I was surrounded by file cabinets and boxes, shelving units dotted all over the place. I couldn't see Emily, however. I tried to look around, tried to turn my head so I could find her. I could barely move. I couldn't turn my head fully to the side, couldn't even shift my body to help me look.

"I'm behind you." Emily muttered. "We're attached to some kind of metal beam."

"Oh…." was all I could say.

Well, that was one question answered…. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the metal, closing my head against the impending headache. Not that that would do much, but hey. We had to think of someway to get out of wherever we were but, at that moment, thinking hurt too much.

"Hey, you alright?" Emily asked, frown evident in her voice. "You don't sound so good."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Your heartbeat's going crazy. What's going on with you?"

"I don– I don't know…."

I heard a slight jangling of chains, a shifting of fabric against the concrete ground. A huh of annoyance followed shortly after. I jumped when fingers touched mine, the heated flesh practically burning me.

_Burning….?_

"Stiles, you're freezing!" Emily panicked. "How do you feel? Are you hot? Cold?"

"I don't know." I frowned. "I can't feel it."

"Oh, this is bad. This is very bad…."

"What? Why?"

Emily just stayed quiet, muttering for quietly to herself that I couldn't hear a word she was saying. No matter how hard I tried to listen, I just couldn't make anything out. The harder I tried to hear, the worse my heard hurt. It was like this immense pressure crushing my skull.

"Emily, what's going on?" I sighed. "What aren't you telling me?"

Emily stopped mumbling. The silence was deafening. But I felt too tired to argue. My eyes were heavy. My body felt like lead, even though I was sitting down. I couldn't understand what was going on with me.

"I think whoever took us gave you something." Emily said, cryptically.

"Game me something? Like, a roofy or something?" I slurred.

"That's…. One way of putting it."

"What's another?"

"I think they gave you a suppressant."

* * *

**Derek**

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch. I felt like I had been run over by a truck, multiple times. I could barely open my eyes, I felt completely numb. And suddenly cold. All I could remember, before this, was immense heat. Heat like nothing I had ever felt before. I couldn't even begin to describe it, no words seemed anywhere near enough.

_What's going on?_

"Derek?" a quiet voice asked.

_Peter…._

"It's alright, nephew. Just try and relax." my Uncle's voice soothed.

"What happened?" I croaked out, my throat dry and burning.

"We're not entirely sure. I believe the stress of these last few days sped up the consequences of you being apart from Stiles."

My stomach dropped the moment Peter said Stiles' name. How could I forget Stiles was missing? I tried to sit up, only for Peter to push me back down. I couldn't remember a time I had felt so weak. It was like everything had been drained from me. How was I supposed to save my Mate, when I was in this pitiful state?

"Breathe, Derek." Peter ordered, softly. "We will find him."

"I can't lose him too." I whispered.

"You won't. We will find Stiles and Emily, alive."

"How do you know?"

Peter just smiled. He lifted his hand, ruffling my hair slightly, like he used to when we were younger.

"Because I believe in our Pack." was all he said.

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax minutely into the cushions. Of course, our Pack wouldn't give up on finding Stiles, or Emily. Of course, I believed in them too. But that didn't stop the burning that was churning around my insides, sweat soaking my t-shirt. From, what seemed like, out of nowhere, Peter took hold of an ice cold, wet flannel and placed it over my forehead.

"You don't…. You're weirdly calm." I mused, narrowing my eyes slightly at the older wolf.

"Well, that's because this isn't the first time I've seen this happen." Peter admitted. "I had to watch your Mother go through the same thing."

"What?"

_**FLASHBACK – 30 years ago –** _ **Peter's POV**

_Even though I was only seven, Talia still made sure I knew and understood what was going on. She didn't want to leave me out. She was an awesome big sister that way! After our parents died, she was all I had left. Well, sure, we had other Pack members and they were like family too, but Talia was the only blood I had left alive. Staying with Talia always made me feel better._

_As well as her husband and Mate, Oliver._

_Oliver had been with us for, well, years. Since Talia was sixteen and I was two. They were married as soon as they turned eighteen, our parents only being alive another year before they died. Oliver had been great. He was kind of like the brother I never had, and he always played catch with me and played basketball with me. Oliver would always spend time with me when he was free, even if Talia wasn't around. He didn't care that I was over ten years younger than him._

_It was somewhere after my seventh birthday that it happened. Oliver and I had been walking through the Preserve, Talia having to talk with other Alphas about Alpha stuff. We hadn't even gone that far from the house, so Talia could find us when she was finished._

_We didn't think of who else could find us._

_All I remembered was a snarl and pain, then I saw nothing. Next thing I knew, Talia was screaming my name, skidding along the grass to me, the rest of our Pack following. Oliver was nowhere around._

_It wasn't long before it started affecting my sister, her temper shortening dramatically, feeling like she was melting from the inside out. I didn't know what to do, no one would tell me what was going on, and all I wanted was my big sister! One night, only four days after Oliver had disappeared, when everyone else was out looking for him, thinking I was asleep, I snuck into Talia and Oliver's room. The walls and the floor were shredded to pieces, everything had been smashed and shattered. It looked more like a crime scene, than a bedroom._

" _Lia….?" I whispered, poking my head around the doorway. "Lia?"_

" _Peter?" I heard Talia rasp out. "What are you doing up?"_

" _I wanted to see you. I don't like being away from you."_

" _Oh, Peter…. Come here."_

_Hesitantly, I moved into the room. When I first saw Talia, I couldn't believe it was my sister. She looked thinner than those few days earlier, paler. She was drenched in sweat, he dark hair matted together, sticking to her face and neck. Dark bags lay around her eyes, making her face look far more like a skull than it should. What was lying on the bed was not the Talia I knew._

_It was a shell._

_The moment I saw her, I felt my eyes stinging and my throat aching. She looked so sickly, so much older than twenty-one. I was in her arms the second she opened them for me, jumping up onto her bed as fast as I could. I couldn't stop the tears, even if I had wanted to. She hugged me with all her strength, which, admittedly, wasn't a lot, whispering to me soothingly. The roughness of her voice didn't help._

" _I'm sorry, Lia! It's all my fault." I blubbered, clutching my sister tightly. "I shouldn't have made Oliver go outside with me! We should have waited downstairs!_

" _Peter –" she started._

" _It's my fault you're like this! I'm sorry!"_

_I didn't know what else to say. But it was true. If it wasn't for my sulking, Oliver wouldn't have suggested we go for a walk. He wouldn't have been trying to cheer me up and would have heard if anything was on our property. What else was I supposed to think, other than it was my fault he had been taken?_

" _Peter Jensen Hale, you listen to me right now." Talia ordered, softly, a small non-threatening growling underlying her voice. "This isn't your fault. None of this."_

" _But –" I tried._

" _No, Peter. This is not your fault. None of it. I asked Oliver to take you outside, Honey; I had something I wanted to tell you both. I'm the reason he took you out there, Pete. And me? This is what happens when a wolf's Mate is taken from them. It's…. Well, it's kind of worse for Alpha's, but this is what happens. I'll be ok, once we bring Oliver home."_

_She sounded so sure, so confident. Even in her weakened state. The finality in her voice, like nothing else would happen or had happened, apart from what she had said. But that was Talia. There was something about her that made that possible._

_Before I could say anything, a bone rattling cough racked through my sister, her entire body spasming. I could do nothing but turn her onto her side, wrapping my arms around her so she didn't fall off or hurt herself. She clutched onto my forearm, desperately, her human nails digging into my skin. I could barely feel the pain, too focused on making sure my sister was ok._

_It felt like a lifetime before Talia's cough subsided, her breathing laboured and wheezy. I all but ran to her bathroom, taking the empty glass on her bedside table with me, bringing her back a glass of cold water. I helped her sit up slightly, getting her to sip at the liquid to, hopefully, help her. I wasn't sure if it did or not…._

" _Can – Can I get you anything?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek. "I wanna help."_

" _You don't have to, Pete." Talia breathed, her hand shakily resting on the side of my face._

" _But I wanna, Lia. I wanna help you feel a little better!"_

_Talia just smiled, gently, her hand reaching up slowly to ruffle my hair as best she could._

" _In that case, could you wet a flannel and bring it to me?" she sighed. "Like what we do for Ellie, when she's not well and feeling hot."_

_I was off to do my task before my sister could finished._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to present –** _ **Derek's POV**

"No one could get me to leave her side, not even when we got Oliver back a few days later." Peter chuckled. "I had never seen anyone look like your Mother did, and it terrified me. I thought I was going to lose her too. I'm just trying to remember what made her feel a bit of relief from the pain."

There was a mix of emotion flittering across my Uncle's face and in his eyes. I couldn't name all of them, but I recognised them all. The only thing I could think of doing, was placing my hand on his arm. It seemed to help a little, but Peter was a rather good actor.

"So, what was it Mom wanted to tell you and Dad?" I asked, hoping to get his mind away from his thoughts.

That got me a smile, his hand coming to rest on mine.

"That she was pregnant with Laura." Peter grinned. "Three weeks along."

"No wonder Laura was so dramatic." I huffed, smiling.

It was nice to hear Peter laugh.

* * *

**Stiles**

"So, you think, whoever took us, gave me a suppressant to stop my fire?" I reiterated. "To stop us from trying to get out?"

"Exactly." Emily affirmed. "Think they gave me the same, but yours is _a lot_ stronger."

Groaning, I let my head fall forward, my chin touching my chest. Suppose I should have seen it coming, now I had these kickass powers! I mean, it made sense. Drug us to keep us from escaping, I would do the same thing. Well, you know, if I was evil or was trying to keep someone subdued. Which sounded really bad…. Kind of like when Dad heard me and Derek talking about training and how sore I felt, and Dad thought I meant something _completely_ different, and –

_Uh-oh…._

"Um, I think we have another problem." I mumbled.

"What? Are you bleeding?" Emily panicked. "Do you feel numb? What is it?!"

"I think my Adderall is wearing off…."

For a moment, there was silence.

"That's _it_?!" Emily shrieked. " _That's_ what you're worried about?!"

"Well, yeah!" I hissed. "It's wearing off a lot sooner than it should and, with it wearing off, I won't be able to think up an awesome escape plan, because that's my _job_!"

I heard a soft thud and a muttering of profanities from behind me, chains rattling. If Emily hadn't had been that quiet, we probably wouldn't have heard a door open.

I still couldn't turn my head that well, but Emily could. I practically heard her head zip to the side, growling at whoever was making their way towards us. Emily's growling got louder the closer they got, the sound feral. But there seemed to be no reaction from the person with us. I heard their footsteps easily, the sound continuing even when by us. They rounded their way slowly around me, deliberately taking their time.

It was a guy. Late to early thirties, tanned, dark hair and bright blue eyes. Like, supernatural blue. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth, claws extending from his fingernails. He must have been around Jackson's height, if not slightly taller, his build more like Isaac's. He wore, what looked like, nurse's scrubs, though I doubted we were in a hospital. His face structure was sharp, pointed, the skin almost pulled tight across his bones. He looked like, for lack of a better word, a skeleton.

"It's so sweet that you think you can get out of here." he giggled, his voice quite smooth and melodic.

This was _not_ good….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for an awesome person on here – The Magnus Bane – so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some epic ideas – she helps when I'm stuck in all my fics AND came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!
> 
> Please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


End file.
